Wide Awake
by angelflutest
Summary: Amber McCall is your average shifter in a small town trying to keep what she is hidden from her brother. But when an old friend of hers rolls back into town, what will happen when she discovers what has happened to her younger brother? How will Scott react when he finds out his sister is a shifter but not a werewolf? Derekxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
Ok, I know I said I would post this story before Christmas, but life happens.  
So, anyway, this is my new Teen Wolf story to kill time till season 3 hits.  
I really hope everyone enjoys this one as mush as they loved Blown away.  
As always, I don't own anything.  
Just Amber, and some of the plot that is not part of the show.  
Enjoy!**

**A/N: I read my first four chapters on line and realized it was hard to tell when I jumped forward in time, so, this ~.~ is now my little filler so everyone knows I'm skipping forward!**

Watching in the mirror as fur shrunk back into my skin, neon green eyes fading back to a plain brown. Rolling my shoulders as bones popped into place.

"Well that was a waste of time."

Tucking a brunette curl behind my ear as I could hear my brother waking up.

Sighing as I pulled my uniform on, throwing on some jeans as well, and walked into his room, smirking as he looked confused at a noise outside.

"What's wrong Amber?"

"Nothing Scott, just heard a weird noise."

"I'll check it out."

Nodding I followed behind him as we made our way downstairs. Smiling at the familiar smell that struck my senses.

_And enter Stiles in 3...2...1_

As if on cue Stiles dropped upside down on our patio.

Laughing as Scott almost hit Stiles with the baseball bat he was carrying.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone!"

Taking a glance at the bat, causing me to laugh harder at the teens.

"Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you where a predator."

Shaking my head I reached up and helped Stiles back on his feet.

"I can see you have something exciting to tell Scott so I'm going back inside. I only got home an hour ago."

Stiles nodded in excitement as I wondered back into the house, staying by the door as he explained that some joggers found half of a body.

"To follow or not, THAT is the question."

Sighing I shrugged out of my uniform slipping into my form and hopping on the back of Stile's Jeep. Keeping still and quiet as they pulled up to the Beacon Hills Preserve.

_This is not good._

Shaking my fur covered head silently walking threw the woods, sniffing for anything unusual.

Hearing a growl I turned around and saw a creature hunched over looking at me with glowing red eyes.

"I don't care what you are, but leave me alone."

As if to challenge me the creature charged, arching back I waited for it to get closer. Taking a swipe at it as it got closer, only for it to turn and knock me several feet threw the air and into a tree. Hissing I glared at it as I struggled to my feet. Finally it snorted at me and walked away.

_Whatever that thing was, it's going to cause trouble I can feel it._

Deciding against following the creature I headed back to the house, sighing as one of my paws began to form blisters from the walk.

Jumping up to the windowsill of my room, gently changing back and pulling on a shirt right when Scott opened my door.

"Amber?"

"What is it Scott?"

"Can you, umm, help me with something?"

Sighing I nodded and followed him into the bathroom, where he pulled up his shirt revealing a large bite mark.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was attacked, I think by a wolf."

_No, by that THING that tried to attack me._

Taking a deep breath I patched up his side, telling him to get some sleep.

Watching him walk into his room before focusing on my now bleeding hand.

"So much for our quiet little town."

Sighing I wrapped my hand before walking over and going to bed.

~.~

"Amber?"

Groaning I rolled over seeing Scott looking apologetically at me.

"What Scott? It's my day off, go away."

"I know, but can you patch me up before school?"

Sighing I slowly got out of bed, glaring at my brother before patching his side up, that looked a lot better than it did yesterday.

"There, now I'm going back to bed. Need me, call me."

He smiled and thanked me before letting me fall back asleep.

A few short hours later I was up and outside taking a run. Seeing the preserve sign I figured running through there would be safer, and maybe help me find out who attacked me.

Slowing to a walk, spotting a car sitting outside the Hale house.

"That's supposed to be empty."

Annoyed that some punk kids had the nerve to vandalize the house that my best friend used to live in so long ago, I walked right up to the front door about to knock when a voice interrupted me.

"Amber?"

Turning to my right, my heart stopped at the sight of Derek Hale, my best friend some ten years ago.

"Oh lord, Derek?"

He smirked at me as I walked over to him.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in years."

"Years have been good to you."

I laughed at my old friend, gently wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you."

Feeling him relax and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I missed you too fire."

I laughed pulling back keeping my hands by his neck, surprised to see a rare smile on his strong features, his blue grey eyes focused on me like they used to when we were younger.

"What are you doing back in town?"

At that I could feel his muscles tensing.

"What happened?"

He sighed, looking past me before focusing back on me.

"Someone killed Laura."

"What?"

He nodded, about to move away till I pulled him to me again.

"I am so sorry Derek."

He nodded, easing me off of him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet."

Nodding I took a step back, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Why don't we go get coffee sometime? Catch up?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Can I give you a ride?"

I nodded as we walked over to his back camero.

"Nice car."

He scoffed and slid into the drivers seat.

Rolling my eyes as I slid into the black leather seat.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Derek."

"Quiet fire."

Rolling my eyes as he pulled up to my moms house.

"Still living with your mom?"

"My job doesn't pay enough to make a living off of."

He tilted his head with a curious look in his eyes.

"And what is it that you do now?"

I sighed quickly looking away.

"That's none of your business, Derek."

He growled at me as I hissed in return, quickly reminding him I had just as short of a temper as he had.

"Coffee, tomorrow, ten o'clock?"

He smirked as I climbed out of his car looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Alright."

Grinning I nodded before closing the door and walking up to my house. Turning slightly, smiling when I noticed he was waiting for me to go inside before taking off.

_Always the protective one._

~.~

"Amber!"

Sighing I finished tying the straps of my halter top before walking downstairs seeing an excited Scott.

"Yes little brother, what is it?"

"I made first line."

I grinned and hugged him.

"Congrats."

"And I have a date with the new girl at school."

"Congrats again, but I got to go, my boss will kill me if I'm late."

He sighed looking at my outfit.

"Let me walk you or something, I don't like you going by yourself."

Laughing I hugged him tighter.

"I love you bro, but save the over protectiveness for the girlfriend."

He nodded before letting me go to drive to work.

Pulling up to the dark brick building before saying a silent prayer, begging for an easy night, before climbing out of my car.

**So?  
Sound good?  
Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"God I hate that place."

Shaking a little as I walked up into the house, holding my top close to my body so it wouldn't fall down.

"Oh my God, are you ok?"

Looking up in surprise at my mom as she ran over to me.

"I'm fine mom."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just a normal day."

She sighed while handing me a tank top to change into.

"I'm gonna go check on Scott, he's been acting strange the past few days."

"Have fun, I'll talk to him in the morning."

She nodded as I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

As I slowly took off my outfit I heard a weird noise coming from Scotts room.

"What is that boy doing?"

Annoyed I walked over to see Derek shoving Scotts head against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?"

Derek stopped mid-sentence, quickly taking in my appearance.

"Amber, go back to bed."

"Shut up Scott. Derek, what are you doing?"

The man sighed before letting Scott go and walking over to me, tilting my head back a little keeping eye contact with my friend. Trying to stay calm as he took a deep breath, his eyes quickly hardening at me.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

I nodded, letting out the breath I had been holding as he left.

"What was that about Amber?"

"It's a long story Scott. What just happened?"

"He was just uh wishing me luck on the game."

Rolling my eyes at my brothers horrible lie.

"Fine, don't tell me."

Wondering back into my room, quickly passing out cold as I landed on my bed.

~.~

"He better not keeping me waiting, I'm not in the mood after last night,"

Annoyed with my friend I ordered my coffee and took a seat, messing with my phone for a few minutes before spotting his camero pull up.

"It's about time."

Sliding to my feet, slowly making my way out of the coffee shop, ignoring the looks I was getting by the guys in the shop.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry."

Smirking I leaned against his car.

"So, you gonna tell me what was happening last night?"

"You gonna tell me what you did last night?"

"My job, and really it isn't your business."

He sighed looking down at me.

"I was just telling Scott to not play in the game."

Confused, I walked around and slid into his car, looking at him in expectation.

"Why should Scott not play in the game?"

"Because, he'll shift."

"Shift?"

Derek nodded, watching as it clicked for me.

"Oh God, who bit him?"

"The Alpha."

I nodded thinking to the creature in the woods.

_Why didn't I make the connection on what it was?_

"So, what is your job?"

Sighing I smiled at him.

"What? Don't like the smell of other men on me?"

At that Derek stopped the car, turned to me and growled, bright blue eyes glaring at me, fangs barred ready to rip into something.

"I'm an exotic dancer for a place down the road from my house."

Slowly Derek changed back, sighing as he focused on the road again.

"I'm not proud of it Derek, but it pays the bills."

"What time do you perform?"

"Bought midnight. Why?"

"I want to see you dance."

Blushing I smiled a little as we reached my car again, coffee long forgotten.

"So, then, I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded before taking off.

~.~

Looking in my mirror, making sure I looked perfect in my bright blue sequence push up bra, and short blue sequesnce skirt.

"Why are you putting so much effort into it tonight?"

I smiled at the girl next to me.

"I have an old friend coming to see me, and I want to make sure I look perfect."

"Sounds like he can't get in our pants so he's gonna watch you like every other man in this town."

"He's not like that."

"He's a guy Amber."

Rolling my eyes as my cue started.

"Wishing me luck."

"Have fun girl!"

Nodding I strutted out on the stage, easing into my routine. Spotting Derek in the third row back from the first row.

Dropping to the splits winking at the wolf before continuing with my routine. Knowing to ignore the men at the front, and stay a few feet away.

Finally my song was coming to an end, as I bet down to pick up some of the money on the stage. Hissing when I felt a man grab my ass.

Twisting away, and backing up the stage a little, trying to keep my heart rate down so Derek wouldn't do anything stupid.

_Screw the money, I need to find a new job._

Easing back to the dressing area, breathing a sigh of relief as some of the girls rolled their eyes calling me weak.

"Amber? There's a guy here to see you, calls himself Derek."

I smiled at the giant of a man we call a bouncer and told him to let him see me.

Throwing my hair into a pony tail as Derek rounded the corner.

"Hey."

He smirked as I pulled my coat on.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, happens every night."

He sighed before following me out of the club, placing a hand on my back as we reached the parking lot, glaring at anyone that glanced at us.

"Please calm down."

Derek continued to ignore me as he opened the passenger door, sliding in I waited for him to drive away before saying anything.

"I'll start looking for a new job in the morning."

He sighed, glancing at me for a moment before pulling to the side of the road.

"All I ask is that you be careful."

"I will."

Smiling I hugged him before walking up to my house.

"Why did Derek bring you home?"

Sighing I brushed past Scott as he glared at the camaro as it drove away.

"We were friends before his family died."

Scott glared at me as I disappeared up stairs.

~.~

_I was the man who never lied._

Rolling over I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

_Fire?_

"Derek? What's up?"

_Can you do me a favor?_

"Sure, what?"

_Come down to the police station._

"Why?"

_I got arrested, can you bail me out?_

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

Shaking my head, slowly pulling on some jeans and a black tube top with a black leather jacket.

"Only because we're friends."

Sighing again, gently brushing my hair and walking out the door. No make up, no perfume, I was not happy with him.

Driving down to the station, smiling at the lady behind the desk.

"What can we help you with Amber?"

"One of my friends was arrested this afternoon, I'm here to post his bail."

"Ok, and which friend was it?"

"Derek Hale."

Her face paled as she told me to wait a minute before calling Stile's dad over.

"I'm sorry Amber, but we have to keep Derek here."

"Why?"

"He's being held for the murder of Laura Hale."

"Derek wouldn't kill his sister."

The sheriff sighed and looked down at me.

"I have to keep him here until the medical examiner concludes what killed her."

"Fine, can I at least see him?"

He thought about it for a moment before nodding and leading the way back to the cells.

"Derek."

He looked up from his seat, sighing a little as the sheriff left to give us room.

"I can't bail you out,"

"I heard."

Nodding he walked over, placing his arms above my head on the bars.

"Is he playing in the game?"

"Yeah."

He sighed before smiling at me.

"I'll get out, don't worry."

"You better, I can't deal with a pup on my own, he doesn't even know about me yet."

"You haven't told him?"

"I was expecting him to get bitten."

Derek smiled at me, about to say something till the sheriff deputy walked back in.

"I'm sorry Amber, but that's all the time I can give you."

Nodding I smiled at Derek before walking out the door, reaching the lobby I saw the deputy waving for me to walk back.

"Seems your friend is free to go."

"Really?"

He nodded before walking back to retrieve Derek.

As soon as Derek was out I was surprised to feel him hugging me when we walked out of the station.

"What was that for?"

"For being a good friend to me."

"Always will be."

He nodded before sliding into my car so I could take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is what happens when I drink a monster before bed, I stay up all night updating for my lovely readers!  
Please enjoy!**

Hearing a scream I jumped out of bed and ran over to Scott's room.

"Scott, you ok?"

He looked around wildly for a second, his eyes flashing gold.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok."

Walking over, lightly rubbing his back as his heart rate finally calmed down.

"What happened?"

"Just a nightmare."

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"It was."

Smiling I walked back to my room.

~.~

"I don't know Derek, he was erratic when I saw him."

Derek sighed as I placed my head in my hands while sitting on his porch.

"The alpha wants Scott."

"Wait what?"

"He wants Scott to kill with him."

"That's insane."

Derek sighed, sitting next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Scott's smart, he'll figure it out."

"If you say so."

He smiled, watching me stand up.

"Just because I dance doesn't mean you can stare at my ass."

He scoffed looking away for a moment.

"Like I would look at your ass."

Smirking I bent down in front of him, giving him a view down my shirt.

"Well, if you're not an ass man. Did my best friend, whom everyone swore was going to get Kate Argent pregnant in high school turn gay?"

He growled at me in annoyance.

"I told you to never mention that name again."

Scoffing I walked over to his car leaning against the hood watching him.

"After walking in on you two going at it, I'm aloud all the taunting I want."

He growled again, eyes flashing before he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Move, hide in the house."

"Why?"

"Some ones coming."

Nodding I watched as he moved his car behind his house and worked my way into the house, shutting the door seconds before I heard a car pull up.

"That was close."

Not seeing Derek, I could hear a dog barking outside the door. Finally the car drove away. Relaxing for a second until I heard Scott's voice.

"I know your here, I need your help."

Looking up, spotting Derek walking down the stairs.

"Let's see what he wants."

He nodded before leading the way on to the porch.

"Ok, I know I was part of you getting arrested, and we basically announced you being here to the hunters, and I don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. I think that part of the dream actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver."

_Strait to the point Derek._

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Can I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably."

Watching the look of dread on Scotts face as he leaned against one of the pillars. Walking over, lightly rubbing his shoulder.

"Look I can show you how to remember. I can teach you how to control the change, even on the full moon. But it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out, but right now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, feel it, let your senses, your sight, smell, touch, remember for you."

"That's it, just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"You want to know if you'll hurt her."

I smiled as Scott walked away.

"That was a little harsh."

Derek turned and smiled at me.

"Don't turn that charm on me, I've known you for too long, it doesn't work."

He scoffed.

"I was being honest with him."

"If you say so, I got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready for a job interview."

He smiled.

"I'll drive you."

"Well aren't you nice."

Laughing I hopped in his car.

~.~

"Never again."

Pissed I slammed the door to Derek's car.

"What happened?"

"That jackass told me I could have the job if I had sex with him in his office."

"What?"

Seeing Derek's eyes flash and his fangs appear.

"Easy, don't go killing anyone on my account."

He growled but took off anyway.

"Is it possible for me to get a good paying job without my current job coming back to haunt me?"

"Apparently not."

"Mister negative."

He smirked, calming down a little, his eyes still glowing, focused on the road.

"Do we have enough gas to get back?"

"Not really."

Laughing I pointed to a deserted gas station.

"How bought there?"

"Alright."

Pulling in he smiled before getting out, easing out of the passenger seat, throwing my jacket into the car and unbuttoning my shirt a little.

"Comfortable?"

"Now I am."

Derek laughed until two SUVs blocked us in, causing both of us to look at the men in indifference as an older gentleman got out of the red SUV.

_We can't have one moment of peace in this town._

The silence from these guys was unnerving me, but I kept my cool as Derek finished filling up the tank and placing the novel back in its place.

"Nice ride, black cars though, very hard to keep clean."

As the hunter walked closer to me I pushed myself off the car to keep him from touching me.

"I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

Watching in curiosity as the hunter started cleaning the windshield of the camero.

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family, you don't have much of that these days."

_Jerk, that's hitting a little below the belt._

Watching Derek clench his fist before relaxing.

"There we go. You can actually look threw your windshield now, see how that makes everything clearer?"

As the hunter turned to leave Derek had to be a smartass.

"Forgot to check the oil."

Seeing the hunter stop walking, my heart picked up speed knowing we were outnumbered.

"Check the mans oil."

At that one of the younger hunters walked over and busted the drivers window in.

"Looks good to me."

The hunter smirked.

"Drive safely."

Looking over at me his smirked turned into a slight grin.

"Especially when you're carrying such precious cargo."

And just like that they left.

"I think it's time we go home."

He sighed, nodding in agreement.

Sliding into the passenger seat as Derek brushed the glass out of his seat.

"They're warning us."

"I know."

"Where are we headed?"

"The hospital."

"Ok."

~.~

"So, what happened?"

Derek sighed as he looked over at me.

"He knew me."

"What?"

"He knew my last name, he just kept saying he was sorry."

Thinking as Derek drove to my house, I cringed at the thought my mind kept coming to.

"Maybe it's a clue, about the alpha."

Derek slammed on the breaks in front of my house.

"What are you saying? The only Hale left is Peter."

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to figure everything out."

He nodded before unlocking his car.

"Are you sure you should be alone tonight?"

"Yeah."

Sighing I shut my door and told him to drive.

"I'm not staying with my hyped up brother and Stiles, it's not happening."

He laughed but drove to his house all the same.

~.~

Yanking off my shirt, trying to get comfortable when I heard Scott yelling downstairs.

"Derek! Derek!"

"He's not that stupid is he?"

"Apparently."

"I know what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

Laughing I saw the smirk on his face as he played with Scotts head.

"You killed him!"

"He died."

Whispering I told Derek to be nice and remember Scott was still young.

"Like your sister died."

"My sister was missing."

Shaking my head, already knowing this was going to end in a fight.

"I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces! As bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both, I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

That's when Derek walked out of the room.

Sighing I followed to watch the fight.

Derek threw Scott down the stairs. Scott looked up and growled at Derek. Rolling my eyes Derek jumped down the stairs and threw Scott threw a wall.

_Boys, I'm going to have to break this up._

Hearing Derek growl I worked my way slowly downstairs, ignoring the growls and crashes.

Walking in to see Derek changing back and Scott lying on the ground.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did, it's not your fault and its not mine."

"This, this is all your fault, you ruined my life."

Sighing I leaned against a wall and watched the two argue it out.

"No I didn't."

"You're the one that bit me."

"No I'm not."

"What?!"

_Wow little brother, you certainly don't pick up on anything do you?_

"I'm not the one that bit you."

At the confused look on Scott's face he looked down and touched a scratch on his chest. Judging by the look on his face the memories from the other night had come flooding back to him as he sat down on the couch.

"There's another."

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind, you and I, we're betas. This thing is more power, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him, now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

Pushing off the wall I stepped in before Derek could speak again in that commanding tone of his.

"Because he's the one that bit you, you're part of his pack, it's you Scott, you're the one he wants."

Scott looked at me like I was crazy while Derek nodded in agreement.

"How do you know so much Amber?"

Laughing I pointed at Derek.

"You don't become friends with this guy and not learn a thing or two about werewolf's."

**Thoughts?  
Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I give you a new chapter!  
Don't be surprised if more chapters pop up in a few hours after I clear my head for a bit.**

_You spend my head right round right round._

Reaching over I quickly answered my phone.

"Yes Stiles."

_I need help._

"With what?"

_Derek._

"Where are you?"

_Down the road from the school._

"Don't move, I'll be there as soon as I can."

_Thanks Amber._

"Sure thing."

Hanging up, walking over to my closet before deciding on a black sequence shirt with a chocolate brown puffy skirt and green and brown cowgirl boots. Rushing out the door, sliding into my truck, and taking off down the road. My mind going over everything that could be wrong with Derek. Finally I spotted the light blue jeep, pulling in behind it, hopping out and running to the driver's side.

"What's up?"

"Look."

He pointed to a deathly pale Derek.

"Oh God."

Climbing into the back of Stiles' Jeep, sitting between Styles and Derek, my back resting against the dashboard.

"What happened?"

"I was shot."

"With what?"

"Some sort of bullet."

Watching in amazement as his eyes began to flash from their usual pale blue to bright blue.

"Oh God."

Turning to Styles I told him to call Scott.

Turning back to Derek, seeing the pullet hole threw his black shirt.

"We'll get you fixed up."

He nodded, his eyes flashing in fear when Stiles looked away.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats ok? We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"You're house?"

Looking over at Stiles in disbelief for a second as Derek tried to focus.

"What? You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"He's got a good point Stiles."

Annoyed Stiles pulled over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet hm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet, I have a last resort."

"And your not doing that."

Derek attempted to glare at me while Stiles continued to freak out.

"What do you mean? What last resort?"

At that Derek lifted his sleeve to reveal the still bleeding bullet hole surrounded with black veins.

"Oh my God what is that? Oh is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out."

"Start the car now."

"You know I don't think you should start barking orders with how you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little wolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth."

Sighing I waited for Stiles to start the car, finally he started the car and started driving again.

"Let me see that."

Derek reluctantly let me move his arm into my lap.

"This might sting."

He nodded, as Stiles glanced over to see what I was about to do.

Bending so my face was close to his arm, flicking my tongue out lightly tracing a pulsing vein to the wound, gently sliding my tongue over it before pulling back, thinking about the spicy and iron taste or a second.

"The bullet, it had some sort of wolfs bane in it, I don't know what kind though."

Derek nodded, lightly pulling his arm back as Stiles made gagging noises.

"What was that?"

"It's a trick I learned when I was little."

~.~

Finally Stiles was able to get ahold of Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

Trying to keep myself calm I waited to see if Scott had any ideas.

"And by the way he's starting to smell."

At that I couldn't help but laugh as the wolf looked ready to kill Stiles.

"Like death."

"What about your boss?"

Sighing Stiles handed the phone to Derek.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you."

Derek grabbed the phone, obviously having a hard time concentrating.

"Did you find it?"

Leaning back I watched as Derek's head kept drooping.

"Look if you don't find it then I'm dead, alright?"

"Think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will, he's going to do it again and next time, either you kill with him, or he kills you. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet."

At that Derek hung up and Stiles started driving again.

"Well, that went over well."

Derek looked ready to kill me.  
"Don't look at me like that, your the one that just had to go get shot."

Stiles snorted before pulling in front of the veterinarian's office.

"Interesting choice."

Just as Stiles opened the door, and Derek fell down on a pile of dog food, he got a text from Scott.

Rolling my eyes I worked on getting Derek back on his feet.

"Does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane, he'll have to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna die without it."

Sighing I nodded in agreement.

"That's why I didn't recognize the taste."

"Yeah."

Easing Derek into the operation room as he prepared to cut off his arm.

"You're not doing this."

Ignoring me he yanked off his shirt, leaning heavily on the operation table. Ignoring Stiles witty comment as Derek started to look around for something, allowing me to take the time to notice just how well he grew up.

"When the infection reaches my heart, I'll die."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

Finally Derek held up an electric saw.

"You're gonna cut off my arm."

Rolling my eyes at the dramatics, silently praying Scott would appear soon.

"You can't be serious Derek."

"It's the only way."

Hissing at him as he wrapped a band around his arm.

"What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"The slicing of the flesh the sawing threw the bone and especially the blood."

"You faint at the site of blood?"

I sighed as Derek looked ready to kill Stiles.

"No but I might at the site of a chopped off arm."

Sighing as Derek tried to threaten Stiles and ended up throwing up. Thankfully Scott appeared before Stiles had to cut off Derek's arm. As Derek picked up the bullet he fainted.

"Shit."

Running over, knocking Stiles out of the way, punching Derek in the face waking him up.

"Get up."

Thinking fast he lit the bullet on fire and forced the ashes into the bullet hole, falling down in pain, growling like a wolf before the wound disappeared.

"Are you ok?"

"Except for the agonizing pain?"

"I see the ability to use sarcasm is still in place."

Laughing I helped him stand up, ignoring the conversation a little, noticing how Derek was forcing me slightly behind him protectively.

_What the hell?_

"Go home Amber."

"Wait, why?"

Derek sighed turning to me fully.

"I'm going to show Scott how nice the Argent's can be. You have had a long day."

"Fine whatever."

Walking away with Stiles, hopping into his Jeep as he drove back to my car.

"What's with you and Derek?"

"We were friends before everything happened. We might have been more, but Kate Argent walked into our lives and stole him from me."

"So what are you?"

Laughing I turned to him.

"I would tell you Stiles, but I don't trust you to keep it away from Scott."

**Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!  
Thank you so much for the reviews and for favoriting and following this story. I'm really hoping it goes over as well as Blown Away did. Don't worry, I'll update that one as soon as season 3 premiers.  
As always I own nothing but Amber and anything you don't recognize from the original plot.  
Please enjoy!**

"When are you going to tell him?"

Sighing I straddled Derek's lap as the music played.

"When it becomes important."

He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"He needs to know."

Annoyed with the wolf, grinding my hips harder against his.

"And what are you now? My father?"

Growling his eyes flashed red before he morphed into a giant lizard with golden eyes, green gold skin, and sharp claws. Just before I could get away from the creature I felt it dig its claws into my back.

Shooting out of bed with a scream caught in my throat, looking around in panic before my eyes settled on Scott standing at my door.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, smiling lightly at him as I realized I was ok.

"Just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing up?"

He sighed sitting next to me.

"The alpha, he's killing more innocent people. And we have no idea why."

Smiling at Scott I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We'll figure it out."

"Are you a werewolf like us?"

Shaking my head no, explaining I would tell him what I was when it became necessary for him to know.

"Can you teach me?"

"Sorry little brother, but Derek really is the only one that can teach you."

"He's a jerk though."

Laughing I smacked my brothers shoulder.

"He can be, you'll learn to work with him though. Now, go to bed, so you won't fail every one of your classes."

"Fine."

~.~

"So, what did you do to Scott?"

Derek sighed as we made our way to the school.

"I just showed him that pain will make him turn back to normal."

"You really can be such a jerk."

He nodded in agreement before turning into the school's parking lot.

"Why are we here again?"

"I told you, Jackson was attacked by the alpha last night, I'm going to see what he remembers."

Sighing I looked over at him.

"Just make sure you don't hurt him. He's just a kid."

Derek scoffed before exiting the car, leaving me all alone.

Looking around I quickly realized that the only person who might help me was pretty much gone, but it might be worth a shot to talk to him. Reaching into my purse, quickly writing a note to Derek explaining where I would be, and that I had my phone on me if he needed me.

Jumping out of the car, I started the long walk to the one man that, hopefully, would be able to tell me what I need to know.

Pulling my jacket closer around me as the hospital came into view.

"Worth a try."

Wondering into the waiting area, smiling at the girl behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

Tilting my head at the girls' tone.

"Sorry to bother you, but what room is Peter Hale in?"

She took in my appearance, almost like she was sizing me up.

"Look, sweetie, I know you have a shitty job. But, I guarantee you I make way more money than you, and I carry more weight around this town than you might think. So why don't you just tell me which room Peter Hale is in, or I'll place an anonymous call to the health department for hospital abuse to patients."

She glared at me before telling me he was in room 110. Smiling sweetly before thanking her and walking down to the room.

"Peter."

I smiled and sat across from the man that used to treat me like his daughter, sighing a little when I saw the scarred side of his head and face.

"I know, I should have visited you sooner. And, I'm sorry. You taught me so much, but I need your help. It's Derek. I know you know he's back. But, he's been acting weird around me. It's like; he doesn't want me involved with everything, like I can't handle it. When he almost died, his first reaction was to protect me. "

Pushing my hair over my shoulder, looking at him with a small smile.

"I've been doing a little research, about the men the alpha has killed. They all have had convictions of arson."

Scooting closer to the man I used to view as a father, his eyes staring at me unblinking with those Hale blue eyes.

"Don't tell Derek, but; I believe the alpha is trying to take revenge for ten years ago. I don't blame him, whoever he is, if I knew who did that to you and your family, I wouldn't hesitate to slaughter them in the most painful way my kind can accomplish."

Shaking my head as tears sprang up, my hands shaking in range, claws slightly extended. Taking a deep breath to contain my rage. Looking back at Peter, seeing his eyes change ever so slightly.

"You'll come back to us Peter, I know it, and maybe you can help my brother. The alpha bit him I don't know anything about how to help him. And, let's face it Derek isn't the best teacher. Hell, he was out chasing tail while I was under your watch, learning what I was capable of, what the hunters know."

Shaking my head again, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I got to go now, deal with your nephew. But, I'll be back."

Smiling I kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

Wiping some stray tears off my cheek as an engine roared, looking up in surprised to see Derek's jet-black camero.

"What the hell?"

Walking over and sliding into the passenger seat, looking over as Derek floored it out of the parking lot.

"What's up?"

"You left."

"I told you were I went."

He growled the growl he used when he wanted me to be quiet and listen to him.

"The hunters didn't kill Laura."

"What?"

Sighing he explained how the hunters had come to the house, mocking his sister, him attacking then and getting shocked with an electric rod, finding out they didn't kill Laura, and how Kate tried to shoot him full of bullets.

"Sounds like you had an interesting day while I was gone."

He sighed, concentrating on the road for a moment.

"What did you talk to Peter about?"

"Just what I thought was happening, and that I know he will come back eventually."

"How do you know?"

"I saw something spark in his eyes, not like he was trying to change, but it was something."

He nodded as my house came into view.

**And that's that for this chapter.  
Hopefully I will have all of season 1 up before tomorrow since I go back to school tomorrow.  
I promise I will try to update during this semester!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! A new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

"You have to help me."

"Leave me alone Scott, I'm exhausted."

Rolling my eyes as he followed me into the bathroom as I worked on taking off my makeup from work.

"Please? Derek destroyed my phone, and you have to talk to him."

"No I don't."

Rolling his eyes he turned quickly and stared towards his room.

"How long has my window been open?"

"All day?"

His eyes widened as he ran into his room, quickly shutting the window and peaking threw the blinds for something. Looking over I quickly spotted Derek sitting next to Scott's bed, almost laughing at Scott when he finally realized Derek was sitting there looking at him.

"You seriously need to stop doing that."

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather. No we didn't talk!"

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression?"

"What do you mean?"

Laughing a little to myself at Derek's look of annoyance.

"Remember your other senses are heightened, communication doesn't have to be spoken, what kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger."

Tilting my head and slowly stepped into the room, as Derek looked slightly perplexed.

"Directed at you?"

"No, not at me, but it was anger. I could definitely feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"The what? What did you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation you know."

Walking over I placed my hand on Derek's shoulder, both of us knowing exactly what it meant.

"What? You both have this look like you know what it means."

Derek shrugged me off and started heading towards the door.

"It-It's nothing."

"Wait, wait, wait a second."

I sighed as Scott grabbed Derek.

"You can't do that, you can't ask me to trust you and then keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

Derek sighed, looking past Scott at me for a second before focusing back on Scott.

"You don't want to know."

And with that he walked out of Scott's room. Sighing I followed after Derek, easily catching him before he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, I know your trying to keep him safe, but you're stressing me out and I know just as much as you."

He stopped, not looking at me but sighed as my hand dropped to his hand, lightly pulling it so he would turn around.

"Stay the night with us? The alpha tracked him down earlier, what makes you think he won't come here?"

Derek sighed before nodding and following me up the stairs. Looking around as we walked into my room.

"You never change fire."

"Quiet you."

Laughing I finished changing into my pajamas and crawled under the covers as Derek stood to the side watching.

"You can join me, I won't bite."

He laughed, slipping off his shoes and sliding in next to me, lying on his back stiff as a board.

"Relax Derek, we've know each other forever."

He scoffed but didn't relax, annoyed with my friend, I rolled over, throwing an arm over his chest, looking up at him as he slowly wrapped an arm around my waist.

"See? I don't bite."

He laughed a little as I drifted off to sleep.

"What's going on?"

Waking up in a daze, spotting my mom in the doorway, glancing over my shoulder to see Derek passed out spooning with me. Smiling gently, I slid away from him and walked over to my door where my mom stood with an expecting look on her face.

"I thought you said you would never bring guys home from work again."

At the mention of my rookie mistake two years ago my guard flew up and my heart rate increased.

"It's not like that mom, we're best friends. He has no interest in me like that."

"As long as you don't end up pregnant."

"And if I do? What? Are you going to throw me out on the street?"

She looked at me speechless for a moment before throwing her hands up and walking away. Taking a deep breath as my emotions started to get to me and tears welled up, I walked back into my room. Not noticing Derek sitting up and looking at me. Sitting on the bed, I curled myself into a ball. Feeling Derek pull me to him, allowing me to cry into his shoulder.

"Should I ask what that was about?"

Nodding my head as I slowly started to calm down, knowing Derek deserved an explanation for what he just overheard.

"Two years ago when I started working as a stripper, I was a stupid rookie and would go out and party with the guys that came in. One night I brought a guy home, he would tip me a ton of money and always watched my back at parties, I thought he was my friend. And when we were getting ready to climb into bed he started coming on to me, at first I thought he was kidding around, but when I realized he wasn't I told him to stop, and he wouldn't. I got defensive and almost changed, but he, forced himself on me faster than I could react. And he raped me."

Feeling dirty, and unworthy of the wolf next to me, I spun away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Not wanting to know how he would take this piece of information. Feeling a clawed hand on my back, I glanced over to see Derek watching me, bright blue eyes meeting my green ones before changing back as he stood up.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To see Peter."

Nodding I stood up and quickly changed into something presentable before following Derek out to his car.

~.~

Walking to his room, I smiled and sat next to Derek as Peter just starred at us.

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, anything, just something to point me in the right direction, ok?"

Derek looked down for a second, reaching over I grabbed his hand in comfort.

"Someone killed Laura, your niece Laura. Whoever he is he's an alpha now but he's one without a pack, which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first. Look if you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything blink, raise a finger, anything. Say something."

As Derek went to grab Peter I heard the nurse that hated me at the door.

"Let him go, you think after six years of this yelling at him is going to get a response?"

Looking up at Derek, my anger sparking a little.

_You've been visiting him for the past six years, but you never came to see me?_

"You have a better method?"

"Patients, he'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have anymore time."

Watching Derek leave I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind with that woman.

Walking out to his car I watched as he picked up a piece of paper from his windshield looking at it before hopping in the car, following after him asking what it was as we sped out of the parking lot.

~.~

Pulling up to veterinarian's office I looked over at Derek.

"I'm not going to like what your about to do am I?"

"Probably not."

"Can I stay here then?"

He nodded as he got out of the car.

Board out of my mind waiting for Derek to reappear he finally did carrying the vet over his shoulder bound and gagged.

"What the hell?"

"We're meeting Scott at the school."

"Why?"

"That's were he wants to meet."

"Fine."

~.~

Pulling up to the school behind the Jeep, stepping out of the car as Stiles and Scott looked at us.

"Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back."

"Ah, he looks comfortable."

Rolling my eyes, knowing Derek was just being cautious.

"Where, hey, what are you doing?"

We watched as Scott and Stiles stopped their walk to the school to look back at us.

"I told you I would lead you to the alpha."

I looked up at Derek as we leaned against the side of his car.

"What do you think his plan is?"

"I have no idea."

All of a sudden we heard this noise like a cat being choked to death.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"He's honestly stupid isn't me?"

"Apparently."

Next thing we know we could hear a roar coming from the school causing us both to look up and focus on the school.

"Wow."

As the boys appeared out of the school Derek looked ready to kill them both.

"I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome."

I focused on Stiles with a look of death.

"Shut up Stiles."

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

"Excuse me?"

"What'd you do with him?"

"What?"

We both spun around and saw the vet was gone and the driver's door was ajar.

"I didn't do anything."

And just like the alpha ran up, shoved his claws threw Derek's chest, and threw him into a wall. Staying perfectly still, as the boys ran into the school, watching as the alpha starred at me with red eyes, nodding towards Derek before focusing on the school.

**Bum Bum Bum!  
Why didn't the alpha attack her when he attacked Derek?  
Only I know!  
Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, super short chapter.  
Little twist at the end. I do apologize for all the skipping around in this chapter, but to me, it didn't make since for Amber to stay at the school.  
But anyway, please enjoy!**

Running over to Derek, kneeling next to him rolling him onto his back.

"You're going to be ok Derek."

He grunted, coughing up blood, passing out.

"Ok, Ok, think Amber. He was injured by an alpha he won't heal as easily. Got to get him out of here first."

Nodding to myself, dragging his right arm over my shoulders, barely getting to my feet under his dead weight. Slowly walking to his car, not so gently throwing him into the back of his car.

Quickly hopping into the drivers seat and taking off.

"Ok, where to take him?"

Sighing I came to the conclusion to take him to his house, praying he had supplies where I could find them.

~.~

"Ok, when you get better, we're teaching you how to be aware."

Rolling my eyes as I dragged Derek into the living room of his burned house. Pulling off his shirt to look at the three holes.

"Well, seems he missed anything important."

Reaching into the first aid kit pulling out some alcohol and some bandages before apologizing and working on Derek's wounds.

~.~

"Morning sunshine."

Looking up in surprise as Derek smiled at me.

"Morning. Feeling better?"

"Sore."

"Better than dead."

"What happened?"

"The alpha proved your little statement wrong, he attacked you from behind and sliced you opened."

He sighed looking down at my patchwork.

"Nice job."

"Thank you."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Damn."

Laughing I helped him up.

"I'm rubbing off on you my friend."

He nodded, his mind wondering to something.

"What is it?"

"Tonight's the full moon."

"Should I be worried?"

"Yes."

Sighing I took off the bandages, smiling at the healed over wounds.

"Look, it's been a rough three days, I'm going to go home and watch some movies. And pray nothing bad happens tonight."

"Want me to drive you?"

Laughing I smiled at him.

"I would love you too my over protective friend. But you are back to being suspected murderer, thanks to my lovely brother."

"Of coarse I am."

"Just don't get arrested ok? I can't bail you out again."

"I'll be careful mom."

"Shut up."

Hitting his shoulder lightly before walking out the door.

~.~

Walking down the road my feet crunching the leaves on the side of the road, my thoughts scattered until I heard the sound of tiers on pavement. Looking up in time to see a black SUV slide to a stop in front of me.

"What the?"

Watching the drivers side door open, seeing a blond woman about my age stepping out.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Kate, what brings you back into town?"

"Just looking for the alpha hun, but, I need Derek. Who has gone missing."

Smirking she pulled out a gun, pointing it at me before pulling the trigger and my world went black.

**Oh yes, gotta love it.  
Remember to review!  
If you couldn't tell I am not a Kate Argent fan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, a little longer, obviously I tried something different.  
Thought it would be fun getting in Derek's head. But it does switch back and forth.  
Enjoy!**

(Derek's Point of view)

_This is ridiculous._

Running faster with the police hot on my tail, my only thoughts straying to Amber as I skid on my side to keep from running into the black SUV of Chris Argent. Turning the corner, not surprised when the police sent dogs after me, turning and growling at the German Shepherds causing them to turn around back to their owners. Just as I was about take off again something exploded near my head. Looking up in a daze spotting Chris Argent loading another arrow at my head, spinning and ducking behind a dozer just as Scott drove up in my car, hopping in relaxing a little.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?"

"Damn it I had him!"

"What the alpha?"

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the frikkon police showed up."

"Hey they're just doing their jobs."

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake."

Rolling my eyes at the teenagers for a moment, trying to figure out where my mate was taken.

"Have you heard anything from her?"

Scott sighed and shook his head no.

"She never came home yesterday."

Even Stiles was silent in the background.

"We have to find her, and the alpha."

(Amber's point of view)

Sharp pain in my side jolting me awake, my head pounding. Looking around at the dark room I was kept in, lying on the cold cement floor.

"What?"

Hearing a door open somewhere and the room flooded with light. Hissing as I was momentarily blinded.

"So, the cat's got claws."

Looking up at the bitch that took me away from my brother and my friends.

"Let me go."

"Aw I'm sorry hun, we can't let you go."

Feeling more pain in my side, glancing down to see wires connected to me.

"Well, it seems electricity forces a Gato to change."

Feeling my ears twitch against the cold floor.

"Bitch."

She smirked bending down patting my head.

"Oh trust me hun, I'll show you how big of a bitch I can be."

Watching as she pulled out my cell phone.

"Let's see what Derek is up to without his little girl friend."

(Derek's point of view)

Waiting for Stiles to appear in his bedroom. Finally the kid walked in and started messing with his computer only for him to almost give me away to his dad. As he walked back in I shoved him against his door getting in his face.

"If you say one word."

"Hey dad Derek Hale's in my room, get your gun."

Pausing for a second, realizing the kid wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"That's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass at my house it's my rules buddy."

Nodding I took a step back and straitened his jacket, only for him to return the favor. Jumping at him to prove that I was still in charge.

"Did Scott get the necklace?"

"No but he's gonna try. There is something else we can try."

Shrugging my shoulders watching the teen closely.

"That night at the school Scott sent Alison a text."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"No not me, but I think I know someone who can."

Just as Stiles started typing away my phone vibrated, glancing at it to see a text from her.

**Miss me?**

"Can your friend trace this text too?"

I held the phone up for Stiles to look at.

"She wouldn't send you something like that would she?"

"Not when she's been missing for a few days."

"You're really worried about her aren't you?"

I glared at Stiles as he started to work something out.

"You like her."

(Amber's point of view)

"He won't fall for that bitch."

I tried to talk as the temperature in the room continued to drop to keep me from changing.

"We'll see."

Watching the hunter walk away, slowly getting to my feet. Not surprised to see my ankles and wrists chained to the floor.

"I have to get out of here."

Reaching over I yanked the wires out of my side, hissing in pain as blood quickly slid out of the open wounds. Rubbing my hands together trying to get warmth back into my body.

_The chains are too thick, I can't get them off on my own._

(Derek's point of view)

"Where is she?"

Looking up at Peter, sighing in defeat.

"Hunters took her."

**Oooh wonder what Peter's gonna do about her being taken?  
Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay!  
Season 1 Season finale!  
Enjoy my readers!**

Hearing a growl I stood up, my legs frozen, barely holding my weight. Watching as two hunters dragged a figure into the room. Quickly chaining his wrist to the chains hanging from the ceiling, and chained his ankles to the floor.

"Derek?"

Shaking his head slowly as he started to regain consciousness, wincing when the hunter hooked him to the same machine I had been on.

"Derek?"

This time he looked at me, fangs bared in pain, his eyes softening when he realized I was in my form.

"Amber? What happened?"

"Kate kidnapped me."

Walking forward as much as my chains would allow, smiling lightly at him for a moment until a bright light was shown on him, making him growl. Turning I spotted Kate and a younger hunter whom I assumed to be Alison.

Watching Kate turn up the volts connected to Derek I hissed and tried to lung at her only to fall to the floor as my wounds re opened. Watching helplessly as Derek kept shifting between his wolf form and his normal form. Hissing at Kate as she mocked Derek while teaching the younger one more about werewolfs.

Finally the two left, Derek was panting his eyes focused on me.

"Are you ok?"

Shocked that he was more concerned about me, when he was the one that was just hit with who knows how many volts of electricity.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

Hearing the door open I looked over at Kate as she walked back in.

"Looks like you are a little miss chatter box, I can fix that."

Hissing at her as she approached me with wires connected to the same box as Derek. Trying to get out of her way, crying out when the hunter stabbed a knife into my side, shoving the wire into the cut and taping it down.

Derek glared at her, knowing better than to react.

"Come on Derek he killed your sister, your not telling me because you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him."

As my eyes started to flutter in pain, I forced myself to stay awake as Kate approached Derek. As a ringing started in my ears as Kate set the electricity to my wire higher. Rolling in pain as Kate licked Derek making him growl at her and me to hiss. Hearing the door open, I spotted a new hunter walking in. With a sickening smirk he cracked his knuckles and started punching Derek.  
"Stop!"  
Pausing the man looked at me as Derek shook his head, his bruises healing.  
"You want some to Gato? Fine."  
Turning with a sick smile the hunter jumped on me, as he beat started beating my head against the floor only stopping when Derek was roaring in rage, the hunter stood up and faced Derek just when I finally blacked out.

Waking up in a daze, my face and head pounding I looked up at Derek who was quietly whining at me.  
"How long was I out?"  
He smiled at me for a moment, relief evident on his face.  
"About an hour."  
At that Kate walked in, trying her hardest to make Derek talk before finally turning to me with a sick smile on her face as she walked over and uncuffed my wrists and ankles.

"There you go hun, since I can't make him talk, maybe you can."

Feeling the bitch of a hunter picking the back of my shirt up and half dragging me over to Derek.

"I'll leave you two alone, if your little mate can get up and get you out. Maybe you can go."

Watching her leave and shut the door I hopped up to my feet, easily ripping the wire out of my side. Whining a little from the pain, looking at Derek for a moment before turning the volts off.

"This is going to hurt."

He nodded watching as I yanked the wires and tape out of him. Focusing on the chains as Scott walked threw the door.

"What's going on?"

"Just help."

He sighed and walked over, stopping right when I got one of Derek's arms free.

"Scott help me with this."

"No."

I turned and glared at my brother; thankful I finally changed back into my normal self.

"What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"Peter? What's going on?"

"You really want to talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Alison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't alright! I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now. Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh? For your stupid little high school crush that means absolutely nothing?"

Sighing I knelt down to work on Derek's other leg, trying to keep up with what the two were talking about.

"You're not in love Scott, you're sixteen years old your a child!"

Annoyed I smacked Derek's leg in warning for him to cool off a little.

"Maybe your right, but I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right? Well he lied. Remember this."

Looking up at the piece of paper with a deer on it, shaking my head before slowly standing up and reaching for Derek's other arm.

"This is what brought your sister back to beacon hills right?"

"Where did you get that?"

"My boss told me three weeks ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. You want to know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought her here so Peter could kill her and become the alpha, that's why you're going to help me."

Stopping what I was doing I smiled at Scott.

"I'm in, man might have been like my father, but Laura didn't deserve that."

Derek yanked his arm free of the chains and looked at Scott.

"I'll help you."

Taking one step towards the door, crying when my body ran out of adrenaline and finally gave in to the pain. Derek spun around and picked me up following Scott out of the tunnels.

Just as the two quit arguing an arrow caught Derek in the shoulder, one caught me in the leg and another got Derek in the shoulder.

"Get Scott!"

Derek paused looking torn.

"Get Scott, go. Keep him safe."

Derek nodded before I lunged at Kate; only for her to shoot me in the gut and continue on towards the boys.

Curling in pain I started dragging myself along the ground as Chris appeared and almost shot Kate. Hearing the door open I looked up as Peter jumped out of the house knocking everyone but Kate off their feet.

Next thing I know I could smell a lot of blood coming from inside the house.

"Kill him Derek."

He nodded before getting up, wolfing out and walking into the house.

Yanking the arrows out of my shoulder and leg, trying to stand up with little success.

Finally I passed out for a few minutes, my body desperately trying to heal its self. Waking up to see Derek sitting on top of a burned to a crisp Peter, raise his claws and slice threw his throat. Standing up Derek turned towards us, his eyes turning blood red.

"I'm the alpha now."

After everyone left and the police cleaned up the house, I walked over to the new alpha.

"Now what?"

"Now the fun begins."

**What cha thinking?  
Personally I had fun writing this, and yes I will continue with season 2!  
And, maybe, even go on with season 3!  
But you never know!**

**Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's the beginning of season 2!  
Woo!  
I hope everyone enjoys, it was a blast to write!**

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

The new alpha sighed as I looked down at him from my perch in a tree near the house.

"And if I did?"

"Then I might have to abandon you."

The wolf growled at me as I jumped down to his level, glaring up at him.

"Don't go treating me like a beta my friend, it will end badly for you."

As he glared down at me, I smirked up at him.

"I'm going home, don't bite anyone else."

Turning on my heels, starting the long walk back to my house. Hearing Derek let out a whine I stopped and looked back at him.

"Did you just whine?"

He looked away from me, rolling my eyes I started walking away again. Only to hear him let out another whine, stopping I listened to him for a second before turning and walking back over to my friend, placing my hands on the sides of his neck.

"Quit whining, you're an alpha now."

Our eyes locked while Derek raised his hands to rest on my shoulders, lightly messaging the knots under his fingers.

Rolling my head back, arching my back as I slowly began to purr.

Leaning more into his touch, smiling as he started lightly growling, just as he leaned towards me we heard a deafening scream.

"What the hell was that?"

Derek looked up, focusing for a second before looking down at me, his grip tightening for a second before letting go completely.

"We have to go."

"You're driving."

He nodded before turning and leading the way over to his car, sliding into the passenger seat as he took off.

"Where are we going?"

"Cemetery."

"Who screamed?"

"I don't know."

Sighing I settled in as we sped along, my mind wondering over what just happened between us.

_What was I thinking? He's my best friend._

Pulling up to the cemetery I could see a bulldozer turned on its side.

"What happened here?"

"Another wolf."

"What?"

Sliding out, watching as Derek pulled the bulldozer back on its wheels.

Walking over to the fresh grave, smiling at the teen that was trapped.

"Need a hand?"

I glanced at Derek as he helped the kid up, before the kid said anything he glanced at me in apprehension.

"I'll just wait by the car, you two talk it out."

Turning on my heels I began walking back to the car. Leaning casually against the hood smelling the air as a weird scent hit me in the face.

"A new wolf?"

Seeing Derek nod at the kid and slowly start walking over, I got the weird feeling of being watched, looking around I wrapped my arms closer around my torso.

"What's wrong?"

Looking up at Derek's sudden appearance, his eyes focused fully on me.

"It's nothing, just felt exposed for a second."

He nodded, placing his hand on my back, leading me around the car to the passengers side before walking over to his side.

"So, what's going on?"

"He's getting abused by his dad."

"What?"

"Did you see his eye?"

Looking over at Derek's tone, surprised to see red eyes and fangs as he drove us back to his house.

"I wasn't looking, why?"

He sighed, visibly trying to calm down.

"I'm biting him."

Sighing, watching as the house came into view.

Turning to see Derek still amped up, sighing I slid out of his car, smiling when he finally joined me.

"I know your upset, but please calm down."

"I think it's time you go home."

"You think I'm stupid enough to leave you all alone?"

He sighed, finally looking over at me, his features back to normal.

Smirking I pushed off his car and wondered into the old house, smiling a little as I heard him slowly following behind me. Wondering up the stairs to his bedroom. A little surprised to see a new mattress sitting on box springs.

"Wow, someone did a little upgrading while I was gone."

"Quiet."

Laughing I spun and smiled up at Derek.

"You look tired."

He raised an eyebrow at me, quickly letting his guard down.

"Let's get some sleep, deal with everything in the morning."

"At least this time your mom won't wake us up."

Laughing I walked over and sat on the bed, my mind replaying the last time we were in bed together, my smile quickly falling.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Hearing him growl in annoyance, I laid back and curled onto the bed, smiling a little when I heard shuffling and eventually felt Derek curl around me. Easily falling asleep, curling a little closer to him.

Waking up the next morning, hissing as Derek forced me to get up.

"You suck."

"Come on."

Grabbing a brush I followed him to his car, throwing a few curse words at him.

"I know; you were sleeping."

"You are a cruel, annoying, sour wolf."

Growling he sped up, knowing I was going to complain until I was aloud to take a cat nap.

Looking around at the cemetery, filled with cops.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you, I'm biting Isaac."

"Does he know about everything?"

"Yes, and he stilled asked."

"Ok then."

Fallowing Derek out of the car we came in on the sheriff talking to Isaac and an older man that could have been his father.

"You work for your father Isaac?"

"When he's not in school, which is where he needs to be in twenty minutes."

Looking over at Derek; not surprised to see his cold features back in place.

"Is that the dad?"

Hearing Isaac's dad taunt him and embarrass him in front of the sheriff I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

"Look at his eye."

Hearing Derek, I focused on the kids' eye to see it completely black.

"It wasn't that bad last night was it?"

"No."

Growling low in my throat, knowing Derek would stop me if I got to loud. Seeing the cops, and Isaac's dad leave, we walked over to the teenager.

"Who's this?"

Derek scoffed at the teen's tone.

"This is Amber, another shape shifter, use that tone towards her again. And she will probably kill you."

"He's right."

I smiled at the kid, as Derek walked over.

"You ready?"

Isaac nodded as Derek bit into his shoulder.

"It'll take a few hours for you to start turning."

I smiled at the kid as we turned and headed towards the school.

"I'm still not happy."

He sighed, stopping in front of a small store.

"What are we doing?"

"You are staying here, and I will be right back."

"Ok."

Rolling my eyes, curling into a ball, slowly falling back asleep, trying to take a catnap. Until I heard the car door open, snuggling farther into my seat.

Feeling the car move I felt something soft be placed by my face; opening an eye to see a small, grey, stuffed wolf. Smiling I grabbed it and sat up, looking over at Derek as he finally pulled up to the school.

"Thanks."

"Sorry for waking you up so early."

Laughing I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're still a sour wolf. But you're my sour wolf."

He laughed and told me he was going into the school, sliding out of the car.

Walking into the boy's locker room, I covered my nose at the smell of something rotting.

"Oh God."

Seeing Derek focus on a stall door, knocking on.

"I'm ok Danny, just go back to class."

After a few seconds Derek hit the door again.

"Just give me a second ok?"

Rolling my eyes as Derek forced the door open and grabbed Jackson.

"Lookin a little pale there Jackson, you feelin ok?"

"Never better."

"If somethings wrong I need to know. Your with me now."

"With you? Me with you? What am I your little pet? Just because you gave me the bite doesn't make me part of your little wolf pack."

Sighing I could hear the cockiness in the kids voice.

"Sorry to be completely honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?"

_Oh kid, your playin with fire._

"Look, I got my own agenda. Which doesn't include running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall. Ok?"

Watching Derek turn the kids head, I walked over seeing his ears bleeding.

"What is it? What's happening?"

Derek looked at me.

"Your body's fighting the bite."

Looking up at Derek we left, not to sure what that would mean for Isaac.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe it's just him? Some people aren't meant to become shape shifters."

He sighed, driving away from the school.

"We need to check on Isaac, make sure he's doing ok."

Derek sighed, driving farther as it finally got darker outside.

"We will tomorrow."

Nodding I watched as we finally pulled in front of the house, getting out we both smelt Scott and a different wolf at once.

"Shit."

Placing my wolf back in my seat I took off after Derek.

Finally we spotted Scott looking at a wolf that was hanging by his hands.

Thinking fast Derek grabbed Scott, hauling him behind a tree a good thirty feet behind the one I was behind just as hunters appeared.

_This bad, really bad._

Seeing Derek peaking around the tree forcing Scott to watch I covered my ears, knowing all to well what was going to happen to the poor omega.

**I know it was sooo long!  
But I figured it was worth it, since the last few were kind of short.  
Remember to review!  
Honestly I will update faster if I get at least 2 more reviews.  
Yall have a good day or evening.  
I'm going to go back to watching Catfish.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews and to the new people that favorited but didn't review, thank you!  
I hope everyone is having a wonderful morning, since I got 3 reviews, I'm giving you 2 new chapters!  
Please enjoy!**

The creaking of the front door jolting me awake as I tried to get up to see what was happening, I found a heavy arm wrapped around my waist, preventing me from moving.

"Derek? Get up. I heard something."

He grunted in response and pulled me closer to him, rolling my eyes I grabbed his arm. Digging my claws into it, just barely breaking the skin. Causing the Alpha to bite the junction of my neck and shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make me stop moving.

"Derek, please get up? You're starting to hurt me."

Running my hand against his arm, forcing myself to purr, feeling him bite harder I let a tear slip out, knowing the smell alone would make him stop. Sure enough he finally let go and started licking at my neck, making me squirm under him, and purr louder.

_Oh no, we are not doing this. He's my best friend!_

Taking a deep breath I hissed/screamed as loud as I could. Forcing the alpha to jerk awake and look down at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"What?"

"I heard a noise, go check it out."

Grunting he kissed my now red neck and rolled out of bed and walked out of the room, with me hot on his tail.

_We might be the most powerful things on earth, but if there's a noise, the guy always has to check it out._

Laughing to myself as he continued down stairs, only to see Isaac standing in the foyer, looking panicked and confused.

"Isaac?"

The teen turned and spotted us on the stairs, hiding behind Derek a little, knowing my short, white and pink striped, low V neck nightgown wasn't appropriate for being around the beta.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad, I think he's dead."

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't me."

Derek turned and looked at me.

"You haven't sensed anything new have you?"

"No, only the omega yesterday."

Turning to the beta I walked around Derek, smiling a little as the beta made the mistake of checking me out causing Derek to growl in warning and Isaac quickly looked at the floor. Holding a hand up, pausing when the teen flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you Isaac, just relax."

Isaac looked up at Derek who nodded.

Smiling I placed my hand on the side of his head.

Jerking back as the image of a car covered in blood and the mangled body of a man in the front seat.

"I don't know, both of our kinds aren't that violent. Even when provoked."

Turning to Derek, I placed my hand on his cheek, letting him see what I saw.

Obviously confused, Derek focused on the wall in front of us. Turning to the kid I smiled.

"You'll stay here tonight, and in the morning you will go to school, and act like nothing happened."

He nodded and went to sleep on the couch. Smiling I spun around and walked back up the stairs, laughing when I turned and caught Derek starring at my ass.

"You know, if you keep acting weird. I'm gonna start sleeping at home."

He growled at me but nodded all the same. Curling under the blank, hissing when Derek tried to play up to me.

"You can whine your happy ass to the other side of the bed."

"Why?"

"Let's see."

I sat up and moved my hair over to my right shoulder, pointing to the still red piece of skin.

"Pick one, you biting me for trying to get you up, you licking my neck, or you kissing my neck. You're my best friend Derek, not my boyfriend, fiancé, or mate."

Seeing the hurt look in his eyes I sighed and fell back on the bed, rolling so my back was to him.

(Derek's POV)

Waking up curled around Amber, feeling her breathing softly under me felt right.

Looking down, smirking when I realized her scrap of a nightgown had slid up to her stomach showing off her diamond covered thong.

_Only Amber would have that and sleep with it on._

Running a hand lightly up her thigh, tracing the strap of her thong lightly making her squirm against me,.

Smiling a little more, nuzzling into her exposed neck.

_If only this could last mate, eventually you will see how much you mean to me._

Kissing the same spot I had last night, smiling as she whimpered in her sleep. Thinking fast, I pulled her under me so I was lightly sitting on her waist.

_Don't get mad._

Bending over I continued my attention to her neck, feeling my wolf growl with pride as Amber purred under me. Moving to her collarbone. Groaning when her hips jerked under mine. Hearing her breathing increase and her heart beat pick up I sighed, knowing she was awake. And wasn't going to be happy.

(Amber's POV)

Feeling warmth in my stomach, weight on my waist, a sore neck and something wet on my collarbone, opening my eyes to see Derek sitting above me looking a little nervous.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Placing my hands on the bed I tried to pull my self out from under him, only for him to growl at me, stopping I glared up at him. Lowering my eyes, quickly realizing he was shirtless, looking off to the side. Trying not to check out my friend.

"Let me up Derek, I'm not in the mood to play."

At the word play Derek growled and attacked my neck, lightly biting the same spot before, as his hands slid down my sides.

Feeling my body start to react, arching a little into him, my hands sliding over his back.

_No, no, not again. No._

Pulling my hands back I swiped at Derek, claws fully extended, hitting him square in the head with enough force to throw him off of me. Watching Derek fly into the wall, not thinking twice I jumped out of bed and ran at full speed out of the house.

Hearing him roar behind me, I hopped in his car, since mine was at my house, and drove home at full speed.

Not seeing my moms car I sent a silent prayer of thanks before running into the house and slamming the door behind me, listening for anyone in the house, peeking out the door, seeing a black figure heading for the house at a full lope, placing the keys on the porch before shutting the door and collapsing against it. Curling into a ball, allowing myself to break down as Derek pounded on the door.

"Amber! Open the door."

"Go away!"

My voice cracking, letting him know I was past being ok.

"Amber, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Go away Derek, or I'll call Stile's dad."

I heard him sigh and start whining, making my heat ace worse.

"Stop it Derek, I can't deal with this right now. Just leave me alone."

Hearing him sigh and whisper he was sorry before I could hear his engine rev and take off.

Shakily standing to my feet, feeling betrayed as I walked up to my room. Seeing my cell phone blinking at me. Sighing I let it play my missed calls on speaker as I crawled under my comforter, wincing when I heard the gruff voice of my boss.

"Amber where the hell are you? You're supposed to go on in five minutes!"

Rolling my eyes I deleted it and hit the next one.

"Alright bitch, if you're not going to come to work by tomorrow or call with a pretty damn good excuse you're fired!"

Sighing, I felt the tears welling up again.

"You know what? I'm not even giving you another day, you are fired Amber! Never show your pathetic excuse for a body around my club again!"

Sighing I curled into a tighter ball as the last message played, I felt the last piece of my heart break, it was an old message, but I kept it to make me feel better.

"Amber? Hey fire, can't wait to have coffee with you tomorrow and catch up. I've missed you so much these past few years. And I'm rambling, sorry. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hearing the message stop I broke down again as I heard my mom walk in.

"Amber?"

I let out another wail, wanting my mom to be my mom, and not scream at me.

Hearing her walk into my room, I felt another sob break loose, causing my throat to burn.

"Amber?"

She sat on my bed, pulling the comforter back to see my face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Leaning up I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried, barely chocking out what happened.

She sighed, rubbing my back gently.

"Easy, easy. It's ok Amber."

"No it's not, he's my best friend. And he was going to."

Breaking down again, I felt my mom sigh. Hearing the front door open I could tell it was Scott and Stile's.

"Do you want them up here? I can tell them to leave."

I laughed a little pulling back.

"I want to see them."

She smiled and left the room, soon after Scott appeared. Seeing me about to collapse from exhaustion, Scott rushed over Stiles right behind him. Sitting across from me, I chose to grab onto Stiles, since he was softer than Scott.

"What happened Amber?"

Sighing I continued to cling to Stiles, no longer crying but needing comfort.

"I spent the night with Derek, and this morning I woke up to him, I don't know, and when I told him to stop he growled and started nipping at my neck and, I panicked."

Scott sighed, smiling lightly at me, knowing my past. As Stiles held me to him; not to sure what to do.

"I'll talk to him."

Jerking away from Stiles I glared at my brother.

"Don't you dare! He will slaughter you."

Scott smiled and patted my head.

"I got it sis, you just relax and let us handle it."

**Don't kill me.  
There is a plan.  
And if you wish to know what the plan is I require….1 review.  
That's it.  
Have a great day my readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay!  
A new chapter!  
I promise, I have a plan.  
Enjoy!**

(Derek's POV)

After Scott attempted to give me a piece of his mind for hurting his sister I followed him back to his house, listening to Amber wail was tearing me apart. Knowing I caused her so much pain; was the worst feeling in the world. Jumping up, I watched from her window as she curled into a ball, holding the wolf I gave her to her for dear life as she cried alone. Jumping down, I took off at a run, knowing I needed to calm down and get a hold of my wolf again.

(Amber's POV)

Screaming as the lizard creature swiped at me again, sending me flying through the air into a brick wall. Grunting in pain, watching as Derek loped towards us. Forcing myself to my feet, running at the lizard thing, feeling the paralyzes trying to set in, swiping at the lizard one more time before it bit into my leg and through me into Derek. Whining in pain, looking up as Derek gathered me in his arms, looking completely torn at what to do.

"Derek, it hurts."

Lying in his arms looking up at the wolf as the pain in my body increased.

"Make it stop. Please Derek."

He grimaced, bending over, he kissed my forehead as I started going numb.

"I don't want to die."

As tears fell down my face, seeing the alpha, the one man to ever gain my respect and my love, crying above me. Bending down he kissed my lips, begging me not to leave him.

"I can't feel anything Derek."

He chocked back a small smile and kissed me again, my world slowly going black.

"I love you Amber."

Smiling up at him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too Derek."

Shooting out of bed, grabbing at my chest, looking around in pure panic. After making sure I was actually alive and well, sighing I looked around, remembering everything that had happened the night before. Feeling the betrayal all over again, wrapping my arms around my knees. Sighing I let a few last tears slip out, a numb feeling starting to set in. Not knowing what to do without my best friend.

Taking a moment to gather my thoughts, pulling my laptop over to me, smiling at my bank account before creating a plan.

Looking in the mirror, knowing a pep talk was needed.

"Ok, he was a jerk, he played you all of your life. But whatever. You are still a drop dead gorgeous woman, with all the confidence in the world. You just need a day of pampering, and everything will be perfect again."

Nodding I grabbed my phone, dialing the number of the one woman that would make me feel better.

"Hello?"

I smiled at her musical voice.

"Jess?"

"Oh my God! Amber! Hun what's up?"

Laughing, I started to get my stuff together to take a shower, putting Jess on speakerphone.

"Had some guy trouble a few nights ago and."

"Oh lord, don't tell me, we need a shopping day?"

"Oh yeah, trust me, lot of shit happened in the past few days."

"Hunny, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"Let me take a shower and get ready, so, say in an hour?"

"Sounds good, see ya in an hour."

"Thanks Jess."

"No problem Amber."

Smiling I hung up and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water ease my sore muscles. Running a hand threw my hair, rolling my neck as images of Derek kept filtering though my head.

"Stop girl, he's gone."

Focusing on finishing my shower and getting ready just as Jess knocked on the door. Squealing when I opened the door and saw her, in all her super skinny, short, short brunette hair, and grey eyed glory.

Grinning she hugged me.

"I missed you! Let's go, we're burning daylight!"

Laughing I followed her out the door to her hot pink hummer.

"The hummer?"

"You said you needed a shopping day, and judging by your outfit, we're gonna need a lot of hauling room."

"Good point."

Laughing she headed towards the salon, knowing I always changed my look when I was trying to get over a boy.

"So what color are we going for today Amber?"

Smiling I flipped through the samples of color, finally deciding on a deep natural looking red.

As my stylist was getting my color ready, Jess looked at me from her spot at getting her nails done.

"So, what happened?"

Sighing I smiled at her.

"Remember Derek?"

"The hottie we went to school with? The one that you were practically connected at the hip with?"

"Yeah, remember me telling you about John?"

She sighed as my stylist finally focused on coloring my hair, obviously listening to our conversation.

"Oh God, he didn't go that far did he?"

Smiling at her, causing her to relax.

"No, but, I think I just panicked. It's how he was touching me."

Obviously confused she turned and stared me strait in the face.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing I turned and looked at her.

"He was being loving, and, he was acting like we were going to mate."

Jess's eyes lit up, knowing exactly what I was talking about. The older women smiled knowingly at me.

"Do you think he's the one?"

Sighing I turned so the stylist could washout the color.

"If John hadn't had happened? Probably. Now? After everything? No. I feel dirty, like I don't deserve a mate."

The two women that were Gatos themselves sighed as Jess smiled at me in understanding.

"Out of all the shape shifters out there, you two need each other. Does he know about John?"

"Yeah, he kept a hold of his anger, and just, accepted it."

"See? He doesn't care."

Smiling as my hair was being cut away for a new style.

"She's right little one. A mate is the best thing for a Gato, even if he isn't the same breed as you, you two need each other."

Sighing I explained what I said to him, and me attacking him.

"That's a natural reaction because you two haven't accepted each other. When you do, everything will come natural to you."

Nodding, everyone left me to my thoughts.

After three hours, my hair was now a gorgeous deep red, layered perfectly just past my shoulders.

"That was fun."

"Let's start shopping, you have a wolf to win back."

Laughing we headed towards the closest lingerie boutique.

Walking in, the girl behind the counter jumped up to help us.

"Ok, so what are we looking for ladies?"

Smiling Jess shoved me forward.

"I just need to update my lingerie collection."

"Boyfriend a little rough on the fabric?"

Jess almost fell over laughing.

"You could say something like that."

She nodded and instantly started pulling stuff off the shelves for me to try on. Looking over at Jess, my stomach dropped as she smiled at me.

"What if this doesn't work?"

"He's seen you dance right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then he knows what your body looks like ready for a show, but he has never seen you ready to give everything to him. Trust me, he won't be able to resist you."

Smiling at her I walked over to the dressing room, dragging her in with me, knowing she wouldn't freak out about my Gato tattoos like the sales lady might.

"Oooh, I like this one."

Laughing I let her help me into a purple and black lace outfit.

"It's cute, but, not for that first night."

She smiled, instantly knowing what I wanted, reaching up she grabbed a pure white, corset top with a matching thong with a teal bow on the back.

"I love it."

"He'll destroy it."

"If he wants me to be his mate for life, he won't."

We laughed as we had fun trying on the lingerie, grinning as we purchased almost all of the sets the sales girl picked, leaving a few, interesting, ones for someone else.

"Thank you so much."

"Thank you."

We laughed walking back to the hummer, hearing an engine rev we looked over to see an all black camero with black windows.

"Is that his car?"

"Yep."

Hopping into the car we took off, heading for the mall for some much needed shopping therapy.

"Think he's going to follow us?"

Looking behind us, not surprised to see the camero several car links back.

"Yep, he's making sure nothing bad happens."

After several long hours, and countless bags later I was finally back home and putting everything where it belongs.

Eventually passing out with my mind on Derek.

(Derek's POV)

Hearing her fall asleep I sighed, jumping in threw her window to see bags and clothes everywhere. Shaking my head I wondered over to her now red head, placing my hand on her cheek causing her to smile and lean into my touch. Whispering my name in her sleep. Smiling I walked around and started lightly looking at some of the items she had bought with her friend. Smiling as I picked up something black and silky.

_Come back to me fire, I need you._

Turning back to her, kissing her cheek, as I left out the window to deal with her brother.

**I'm not saying a word, just remember I want atleast 1 review.  
All I'm gonna say is next chapter is going to change a lot of stuff.**

**Have a good day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, the chapter where everything begins to change on poor Derek and Amber.  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

Waking up with a jolt, touching my cheek, smiling a little as the smell of Derek's aftershave lingered in the room.

"So, he really can't stay away. That's encouraging."

Smiling I was about to fall asleep when my phone went off.

"Speak of the devil."

Answering the call, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"No, you want me to sleep with you."

I heard him sigh.

"I can't train the pack on my own, fire, please?"

Hearing the alpha beg, I sighed.

"Fine, when do you train them?"

"In a few hours."

"Fine, I'll be there."

Hanging up before he could say anything, I rolled out of bed.

"What to wear?"

Grabbing a black pushup bra and a plain black tank top, pulling on some dark blue skinny jeans and dark purple three-inch heels. Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail. Nodding I walked out the door and started the drive to Derek's house.

Pulling up to the house, sighing when I saw Derek waiting on the porch.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me, I only came because you can't train a beta correctly. Let alone more than one."

Walking past him I wondered into the basement, seeing three betas looking a little lost.

"Hey Isaac."

The kid looked up and smiled at me.

Turning to the blonde girl, not surprised to smell Derek on her.

"And what's your name sweetheart?"

"Erica."

Nodding I looked at the tallest beta, surprised to sense how calm he was while the other to were riled up and nervous.

"And what's your name?"

"Boyd."

Nodding I knew I needed to introduce myself.

"My name is Amber, and like you I am a shape shifter, but I am called a Gato. All you need to know about that is that I am stronger than any of you and won't hesitate to knock you back to your place if you get out of line."

Isaac smiled knowing I wasn't kidding, while the other two looked concerned. Hearing Derek walk up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder as he told the betas I would be helping with their training, when he was done with them.

Rolling my eyes, laughing when he told them to attack him.

Taking a seat on the stairs as Boyd joined me, watching as Isaac kept trying a direct approach, only to be thrown off to the side. Standing up I walked over as Erica jumped at Derek from above only to be thrown to the ground. Deciding to show these betas how it was done I took off my heels, knowing I was going to get a little revenge.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable."

And just like that Erica ran up, wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and started roughly making out with him, casing me to growl. Crouching low, hiding from his sight as he finally threw the beta off, wiping her lipstick away.

"That's the last time you do that."

"Why cause I'm a beta?"

With that his back was turned to me and I ran full speed at him, jumping on his back. Digging my claws in to his shoulders as he roared and reached behind to throw me off, only for me to land on my feet and kick myself into his stomach, knocking him off his feet. Standing up I pulled my tank top off, knowing it was about to get ruined as Derek let his claws lose, showing the betas he was going easy on them. Smirking I ran at him, dodging his claws as he tried to swipe at me, showing off my Gato heritage as I swung myself back onto his back, only to be thrown off and roll across the floor a few feet. Growling I looked up at him as he smirked in victory, thinking fast I jumped up and ran directly at him, dodging his claws I jumped off one of the pillars, kicking Derek in the back with enough force to knock him off his feet and land hard on his back, pushing my knee into his chest with my claws lightly touching his neck, bending forwards I whispered in his ear.

"And that my friend, is for betraying my trust."

Stepping off of him, smiling as he dusted himself off, glaring at me while I pulled my tank top back on, ignoring him as he talked to his betas. Walking upstairs, Derek hot on my tail.

"Don't ever try to show your dominance in front of my betas again."

"I was getting some revenge."  
"Revenge?"  
Turning I walked up to him.  
"You let your wolf out and tried to mate me."  
"You got your revenge by swiping at my head."  
Laughing I reached up and touched his head were my claws had connected, the scar long gone.  
"That was to make you stop."  
"You weren't acting like you wanted me to stop."  
I stuck my tongue out, making him smile.  
"I missed you."  
Smiling as he touched my cheek.  
"I missed you too. The hair color is going to take a little to get used to."  
Laughing I hugged my friend.  
"You're still an ass, and you need to relax. And not sleep with your betas."  
He laughed holding me against him.  
"I really got to go Derek, Scott's game is in a few hours."  
"Ok."  
Smiling I stepped back and went home.

"He is going to kill me for being late."

Pulling up to the school, noticing the school was unlocked.

"What?"

Hearing a scream I ran into the school, instantly recognizing Derek's scent.

"What the hell is going on?"

Following the scent to the pool, looking in I saw Derek and Stiles in one of the pools, walking in I looked at them.

"What are you two doing?"

"Amber run, get out of here!"

Hearing a hiss I turned and spotted the lizard that had been haunting my dreams for the past few nights, its black and green scales moving as it paced, its yellow eyes looking directly at me.

"Oh Lord."

It slinked towards me. I bent down low, knowing I needed to protect myself. And watch it's claws.

"Watch the claws Amber."

"Shut up Stiles I know!"

It's a kanima, definitely need to keep away from the claws, and watch out for the tail.

As it lunged for me with its claws raised I dodged to the left, my feet barely staying on the wet tile. Feeling something slimy wrap around my ankle, before I was thrown several feet into the brick wall, landing hard on the ground I shook my head and ran at the kanima again, digging my claws into its shoulder before it tore my calf apart with its claws. Hissing I jumped away from it, favoring my bleeding leg. Running at the lizard again I forced myself to keep fighting it, swiping my claws at its neck as it bit into my arm, screaming I pulled my arm free and backed up a few steps.

"Ok you bastard."

"Amber don't!"

Ignoring Derek I ran at the kanima again, head butting it, with our heads pressed together it flicked its tail around and knocked me back into the wall with it. Whimpering I let my Geto form lose, my back claws digging into the tile I ran at it again, feeling the paralyzes trying to set in, jumping on the lizards back, digging my claws in as deep as I could as it reached back and threw me into one of the mirrors, glass digging into my back and side. Watching as Scott appeared, saving Derek and Stiles before concentrating on the kanima, feeling my world starting to get fuzzy as the kanima took off and Scott ran over to Derek.

"What was that?"

Derek forced himself to his feet, ignoring Scott as he ran over to me, trying to gently yank the glass out of my body, apologizing every time I cried out. Finally he pulled the last piece out and gathered me into his arms.

"Derek?"

He smiled, holding me close to him.

"Shh, your ok Amber, you'll heal."

"It hurts."

He nuzzled my neck, licking a cut on my cheek.

"You're going to be ok mate, I promise."

At that one word, my heart stopped, and I stared up at the werewolf.

"mate?"

He paused, realizing what he had said, smiling he bent over and kissed me.

"If you'll have me."

Smiling I nodded.

"Yes, I will have you as my mate."

He grinned, kissing me again.

"Sleep mate, you need to heal, I'll take care of you."

Nodding I let myself finally pass out.

**Thoughts?  
I told you things were going to start changing.  
Again, 2 reviews is all I'm asking.  
Have a good day guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good evening everyone!  
I hope everyone had a good week.  
Please enjoy the chapter!**

_Derek?_

Looking around, instantly realizing I was in his room. And it felt like I was run over by a bus.

"Derek?"

Hearing the stairs creek, a few seconds later Derek walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Smiling I moved some hair out of my face as he walked over and sat next to me on the bed, obviously a little lost at what to do.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours."

"Do I look like hell?"

He laughed at my bluntness.

"No, but your not going to be on your feet for a few days."

"Why?"

He shook his head and lifted the covers to reveal my right calf and my left thigh wrapped in heavy gauze.

"Oh lord, damn kanima."

"How did you know what it was?"

I laughed, grabbing his arm, only to see my right arm wrapped in gauze as well.

"Wow, did you dress my wounds?"

"No."

Seeing his face of utter failure I started laughing.

"What happened?"

"After calming your brother down, and explaining what you are, I took you to the vet and he fixed you up."

"Oh, ok. What are you gonna do today without me?"

He sighed, sitting back and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I don't know."

Laughing I curled against him, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling.

"I knew it was a kanima because of the smell."

"You could smell it?"

Sighing I nodded, feeling him rub my shoulder.

"You couldn't smell it?"

"I was paralyzed in eight feet of water relying on a teenager to not let me drown."

Laughing, I curled closer to him.

"A kanima smells, quiet literally, like death. But when it's back to its natural state, it smells normal."

Derek sat up, moving me with him, looking up in curiosity, as Derek was obviously deep in thought.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, smiling at me.

"It's nothing."

Rolling my eyes, sitting up and looking at Derek.

"Well, I'm not sitting around here all day."

"The vet said you need to stay off your feet until tomorrow."

"And I don't care, just because I don't heal as fast as you do, doesn't mean I'm going to stay in bed all day."

Swinging my feet off the bed, taking a deep breath, forcing myself to my feet. Only for pain to shoot through my legs and for me to collapse in pain on the floor.

"I told you."

"Shut up Derek."

Grabbing the bed I worked myself back onto my feet, ignoring the pain as I took a few steps before falling again. Only to be caught by Derek.

"I say you stay in bed."

"And I say that's boring."

He laughed, placing me back on the bed, shaking his head as he turned to walk out the door.

"You know if you leave me, I'll just find a way to get up."

"Good luck."

Rolling my eyes, focusing on my legs as I heard him walk out the front door. After a few moments I tried to stand again, falling back against the bed.

"Yep, I'm stuck."

After several long hours of trying to walk and falling down in pain, I finally made it downstairs. Well, fell downstairs is more what happened. Sitting on the bottom stair I watched the front door, waiting for something to happen since I couldn't get back up to Derek's room.

Hearing a car drive up, I smiled as Derek's scent hit my senses.

_It's about time._

Watching as he opened the door; looking at me in amusement.

"I told you I would find a way."

He laughed, crouching in front of me.

"And you can't get back up on your own can you?"

"Nope."

Throwing my arms around his neck, smiling when he reached down to pick me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Enjoying the closeness with my mate to be.

(Derek's POV)

Holding her close to me, her lavender scented hair making it hard to concentrate on walking up the stairs to my room.

Hearing her start purring I looked down to see neon green eyes starring back up at me, black lines delicately covering her face and neck.

"You shifted on me my little Gato."

She purred louder, running her tongue up my neck causing me to growl lightly at her. Gently laying her down the bed, watching as she pulled me down to kiss her. Smirking into the kiss, quickly yanking off my jacket and tossing it to the side before focusing on her.

Pulling back, I focused on her neck, biting it lightly causing her to whine. Smirking I licked at the spot I had a few nights ago, growling as she ground her hips up against mine. Reaching down I ripped her tank top in half. Pulling back to see her in a hot pink bra with a jewel in between her breast. As I reached to ripped it off she grabbed my hand.

"You rip this, and we're stopping now."

Nodding I pulled my hand back and went back to kissing her, kissing along the delicate lines that covered her body. Running my fingers along the straps of her thong, making her whine and push more against me.

"Please Derek?"

Looking up in shock at her voice, smiling gently at her, knowing it was going to be a long day.

Glancing over at my mate as she slept, in our bed, the blue sheets covering her naked form from the world. Sighing, I finished pulling my pants on before walking outside, looking up at the night, not ready to leave her, but knowing I have to kill the kanima that dared to threaten my mate and my pack.

**I know, I know, it was to short.  
But I put this on a T rating and I didn't know what I could get away with.  
Anyway, let me know what you think, and I will update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Morning everyone!  
I stayed up all night to update for all of you!  
Please enjoy!**

_You spin my head right around _

Sitting up I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Amber?"

"Derek? What's wrong?"

Moving the blanket off me only for me to blush and pull it back on, realizing I was naked. Smiling as memories from last night came rushing back.

"Think you can stay on your feet for more than two seconds?"

"After last night? Probably not."

I heard him laugh as I got up and started pulling some clothes on.

"Yeah I can stay on my feet."

"Meet me down town."

"Why?"

"I'm after the kanima."

"Shit, yep on my way."

Hanging up and throwing my phone in my pocket running out the door. Forgetting about the car, I high tailed it downtown. Spotting Derek a few paces in front of me, I smiled and shifted to keep up.

"So who is it?"

He laughed, smiling until he realized I had changed.

"Why are in your Gato form?"

"You run faster than me."

He scoffed as I spotted the kanima.

"Damn thing runs like a lizard."

"You were right about the smell."

I laughed as we climbed over a fence after it.

Glancing over to see Derek had changed into his wolf form.

Shaking my head as we continued to chase the kanima quickly realizing we had lost it, grabbing Derek making him stop.

"Where the hell did it go?"

Hearing a hiss we spun around.

"Oh lord."

Feeling an arm in front of me, looking down to see Derek pushing me behind him a little. Nodding I let my claws out, focusing on the kanima.

As it charged us Derek ran at it only for it to throw him to the side. Running at it, claws ready to strike as I jumped at it, watching it raise its claws, spinning in the air and landing on its back, digging my claws in again, flinching as the kanima reached up and threw me into one of the cement pillars. Looking up as it focused on Derek, swinging wildly at him as he dodged. Shaking my head, forcing myself to get back to my feet. Just as it threw Derek and charged at him I tackled the kanima, pissed it threw me into the alleyway. Whimpering a little as my head pounded against the concrete. Hearing gun shots I shot up, my head spinning. Next thing I know Derek is by my side checking on me.

"What happened?"

"Argent's showed up, emptied a mag into it and it got back up."

"Now what?"

"Can you move?"

"Yeah."

Standing up we ran after the kanima again, following it to a bar.

"Look."

I nudged Derek and pointed out Scott and Stiles.

"I'll watch them, you find that damn kanima."

He nodded, watching me run over to the boys. Following them into the bar. Almost falling over as Stiles was grabbed by four drag queens.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude, I think we're in a gay club."

"Man nothing get's past those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?"

Laughing I walked over, grabbing Stiles.

"Sorry guys, you can have him once I'm done with him."

They smiled and nodded while Stiles looked relieved.

"Thanks Amber."

"No problem Stiles."

Finding Scott I smiled at the bartender.

"What'll it be?"

"Strawberry Margarita?"

"I.D.?"

Laughing I handed it to him, nodding he looked at the boys.

"Two beers?"

" ?"

Laughing as the two showed him their IDs.

"How bought two cokes?"

"Rum and coke? Sure!"

Laughing harder as the bartender looked unamused.

"I'm sorry, they need help, two cokes will be fine for them."

He smiled and motioned to a guy while handing me my drink.

The shirtless guy walked up with the boys drinks, handing one to Stiles saint it was paid for and motioned to a guy drinking a beer on the other side of the bar.

Looking at Stiles, I busted up laughing as Scott tried to hold it together.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah well your face did."

Shaking my head, obviously in love with the party atmosphere I was so used to.

"You know we have some bi guys in here."

Turning to look at the bartender as the boys walked off.

"No matter how appealing that is, I'm taken."

He shrugged.

"With a body like that, you should be out there having fun."

Laughing a little harder before hearing a scream. Spinning around as people fled the club in a panic. Spotting my mate I sighed and followed him.

"We have to go. Now."

Derek looked down at me in annoyance.

"I almost had him."

Sighing I grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"The police are headed this way, neither you or me need to be seen."

He took a deep breath before nodding and grabbing my hand to lead me back to his car.

"Look, I know your trying to protect all of us. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and me. But you can't do it alone."

"Why did you have to get involved again."

Sighing I slid into his car.

"It's a two way street Derek, you feel the need to protect me. I feel the need to protect you. It's just instinct that we can't suppress."

He sighed again, focusing on the road.

"Do you mind stopping by my house first? I need new clothes, since someone ripped my shirt to shreds last night."

At that he smiled, pulling the car to a stop in front of my house.

"I'll be back. Promise."

Smiling I reached over and kissed his cheek before getting out and walking into the house. Smiling when I realized the house was empty, hurrying upstairs. Throwing all my clothes into a duffle bag, leaving a note for my mom before walking back out to Derek's car and sliding into the passengers seat.

"You're staying over there tonight."

Derek sighed as I curled under the blankets, making him stay away from me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your catnap in the car."

"Whatever."

He sighed, reaching over to grab me as I hissed. Hearing him growl, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him.

"Don't test me fire."

"To late."

Laughing I turned over, kissing the alpha.

**Thoughts?  
Tell me what your thinking.  
And I will update tonight after work.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my amazing readers that I missed so much!  
I am back!**

**I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

"You can't still be mad."

"Want a bet?"

Derek rolled his eyes while watching me slowly getting ready. Pausing every few minutes as pain rocketed through my stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

Walking over he forced me to sit back on the bed, holding his hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up my little Gato, you need to rest."

Shaking my head, standing back up as Derek stood by my side ready to catch me incase I fell over.

"I just need something to drink, can you get me some water?"

He nodded walking downstairs, giving me time to pull my pants on. Watching as he walked back over to me and handed me a glass of water, watching to make sure I actually drank it.

"Aren't we meeting the betas soon?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't we be leaving then?"

"Do you feel better?"

"No."

Annoyed Derek stared down at me while I smiled.

"It's probably nothing, I'll be better in a few days. And you need to talk to your pack."

Sighing he nodded, leading me downstairs to meet with the betas.

Seeing Isaac I smiled and hugged the beta.

"Good to see you're still alive."

He laughed hugging me back before following after Derek. Spotting Erica I smiled and hugged her as well before focusing on following Derek through the basement.

"So why do we need their help?"

"Cause it's harder to kill than I thought."

Rolling my eyes, leaning against a wall with Erica.

"I could have told you that."

"Quiet fire. I still don't know who it is."

"They do?"

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Scott or Stiles?"

I laughed at Erica while pushing a chest towards Derek.

"Either."

"You know the full moon is coming Derek."

"I'm aware of that."

Laughing I popped open the trunk as Derek was slowly loosing his patients with the constant questions. Moving the chains out Erica bent down grabbing a set.

"My these look comfortable."

"Give me that."

She shrugged handing me the chains.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted."

"Hasn't been time."

"But if you have to lock us up on the full moon that means you're alone against the argents."

Rolling my eyes as Derek's patients finally snapped.

"They haven't found us."

"Yet."

Reaching out I grabbed Derek before he could walk out, he growled at me, and I hissed at him.

"So how bought we forget the kanima?"

"We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid at all. I don't know what he knows, and I don't know what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

Watching the alpha huff and walk upstairs leaving the two betas behind, turning to them I smiled.

"Let's get you two to school, I'll talk to him."

They nodded, looking at each other before focusing on me.

"You go ahead, if anything happens to you Derek will kill us."

Laughing I nodded and went to find my irritated mate.

"They need a leader."

"I know."

Sighing I sat next to him as he searched through some books trying to find information on the kanima.

"To bad Peter isn't here, he knew more about this stuff than I do."

Derek growled and looked at me.

"Don't growl at me, it's true."

He huffed and went back to his book, just as my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Amber?"

Laughing I placed the call on speakerphone.

"What's up mom?"

Derek glanced at the phone.

"I think Scott is still seeing Allison."

Pausing I looked at the phone as Derek rolled his eyes, more focused on the book.

"What makes you think that?"

"I found condoms in his room."

"Ok, one, he's a teenage boy. Sex is going to happen. Two, how do you know it's with Alison? And three, don't go snooping."

She laughed on the other line.

"You haven't been around to hear how he talks about her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Talk to Mrs. Argent, just to make sure they stay safe."

Looking up at Derek, my eye widening a bit.

"Are you sure that's a good idea mom?"

"Yeah."

Sighing I watched as she hung up on me.

"I had a feeling."

Laughing I smacked him, moving to straddle his lap, tired of being ignored.

"What are you doing?"

"You're ignoring me."

"You're such a cat."

Laughing I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, you're a dog. I guess technically we're mortal enemies."

He laughed, pulling me a little closer.

"Guess I'll have to teach my, enemy, a lesson."

I laughed as he moved to bite my neck.

"What about the k-kanima?"

He groaned, biting harder into my neck before pulling back and looking at me.

"I hate when you're right."

Laughing I kissed him before sliding off his lap, wincing before racing to the bathroom and emptying what little food I had in me.

"I thought you were feeling better."

"Shut up."

Curling into a ball, whimpering as another wave of pain racketed through my body.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the vet."

I sighed, letting him pick me up. Wrapping my arms around him while he walked out to the car, letting me sleep in the back.

"We'll figure out what's wrong with you."

"I hope so."

He sighed, driving off.

Slowly falling asleep, curling into the seat, reaching for Derek's hand as he drove.

"Amber?"

Shaking my head slowly feeling something cold press against my forehead. Opening my eyes, being blinded by light for a second before someone bent over me, smiling lightly at me.

"Hey doc."

"Welcome back, Amber."

Laughing I sat up, moving slowly as my world spun for a moment.

"Easy, take it slow."

"What happened?"

He smiled, pointing at Derek. Who looked a bit sheepish?

"Would you like to tell her, or do you want me to?"

He looked to the side, while I looked between the two.

"Well, will one of you tell me what happened."

Doc laughed, looking down at me.

"It appears your mate over there, bit you. Forcing your body to fight the change. Luckily for you, I was able to force the gene out of your blood stream."

"So, I'm ok?"

He nodded, walking over to his counter while I glared at Derek.

"You know not to bite me."

"I couldn't help it."

Turning back to Doc to see him mixing something while watching Derek slowly move to sit next to me. Causing me to growl lowly at him.

"Don't get to mad at him Amber, here."

I looked down at the bottle he handed me.

"What's this?"

He smiled lightly down at me.

"Take one of these everyday, and you won't have to worry about Derek biting you."

"It's not gonna poison him or anything?"

"Nope."

"Thanks Doc."

Reaching up I hugged the man that always had my back, grinning as he hugged me back. Pulling back, looking over at Derek.

"I'm still not happy with you."

He rolled his eyes, glaring down at me.

"Don't glare at me."

Finally we arrived back at the house. Hopping out of the car and running as fast as I could. Almost laughing as I hid behind the couch, listening as Derek calmly walked into the house. Sitting where he was originally, flipping through a book.

Rolling my eyes as I stood up, popping one of the Docs pills before walking over to Derek. Slipping between him and the book he was flipping through.

"There is no way that book is more interesting than me."

His green eyes boring into mine as I started purring, knowing he couldn't resist it.

"You know."

Smiling I wrapped one arm around his neck, leaning closer to him.

"We could always pick up where we left off."

"That sounds perfect my little Gato."

Smirking watching as he bent down, kissing me gently for a moment before moving down to my neck, mouthing at it causing me to whimper, grinding my hips against his. Just as I felt his teeth scrapping against my skin the front door was forced open.

"Derek!"

He groaned looking up, as I glared at my brother before realizing Stiles was behind him and was carrying Erica.

"What happened?"

Scott sighed, obviously trying not to look at us, quickly explaining how Jackson had almost changed into the kanima at school, how he cut Erica and wrote on the chalkboard before taking off.

"Shit, we need to get her downstairs, she'll be safer there."

Sliding off Derek following behind the Derek and Stiles with Scott.

"Does he know what he's doing?"

"Probably not."

"Do you know what to do?"

Turning I glared at my brother.

"See, now if I wasn't about to have fun with my mate, I might know what to do."

He glared over at me.

"Stop being a drama queen and go help."

Sticking my tongue out before walking over as Stiles held her up.

"Is she dying?"

"She might I."

Annoyed I moved Derek over, grabbing Erica's arm, snapping it in half.

"What is she doing?"

"It'll trigger the healing process."

"I still have to get the venom out."

Pulling her arm up to my mouth as Derek walked away with Scott, knowing I needed room.

Forcing my claws into her skin before placing my lips over the wound. Allowing the blood to flow into my mouth, sorting out the venom and allowing the clean blood to flow back into her body. Finally her blood tasted clean as I pulled back, spitting out the venom before it could affect me.

Feeling light headed I wondered over to Derek, sitting in his lap while he talked to Scott. Slowly falling asleep as I heard Scott ask a question.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

**All I ask is that you review.  
One new review and I shall update!**

**Have a good evening!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the review! And for everyone that keeps finding this story and following/favoriting it!  
It means so much guys!**

**Please enjoy!**

"Hey sweetie, how ya feeling?"

Erica shook her head as she walked over to me, sitting on the couch.

"You feeling better?"

"A little."

Smiling I reached over, hugging the teenager.

"You should feel normal in a few more hours, do you want to stay here? Or go back home?"

She thought about it for a moment, glancing at Derek while he continued to flip through a book.

"I would like to go home."

"I'll take ya then."

Walking over, grabbing the keys from Derek.

"I'll be back."

He nodded, opting not to say anything.

Rolling my eyes, grinning at Erica before nodding towards the door.

"So, how are you two?"

Laughing I continued the drive through town.

"We're ok, he's just preoccupied right now."

She nodded, pointing at two-story house.

"I'll see you later hun."

"By Amber, be careful."

Smiling I hugged her.

"You do the same hun."

She nodded before walking to her house and disappearing behind the white door. Sighing I started the car, slowly driving home as the pure thought of Derek ignoring me some more making me sigh heavily.

"I can't believe he's ignoring me."

Slowly pulling up to the house, growling lightly before walking into the house.

"Derek?"

I heard him grunt from the living room, his nose stuck in a bestiary.

"Hello?"

He grunted again as I rolled my eyes and moved to stand by him.

"Come on Derek, you've ignored me for the past twenty-four hours. What did I do?"

Watching sigh as he closed the book, setting in on the floor before turning to me and holding up my cell phone.

"Your boss called, demanding you come in for your shift tonight."

I shook my head confused.

"He fired me like a week ago."

"Apparently not."

"What does it matter? I didn't mind my job THAT much. You didn't care before we became mates."

He growled at me.

"Whatever. Be mad for no reason."

Turning to leave, not entirely to sure where I was going. Until I felt a clawed hand grab my wrist. Stopping I waited to see what he was going to do. Feeling him slide his hand up to my shoulder, growling low in his throat.

"It's a good thing I'm not human, or else I would misinterpreted that growl."

Hearing him take a step forward, brushing up against me.

"I'm sorry."

Rolling my eyes as I felt him bending down, lightly kissing my neck. Rolling my head to the side whimpering, as he started let his teeth scrape against my skin.

"I take it you would like to pick up where we left off yesterday?"

Pulling back he laughed, leaving me to sit back in his chair. Turning I looked down at him before straddling his lap again. Going back to kissing my mate happily. Groaning as he ground his hips up against mine. Feeling him reach up, pulling my shirt off.

"Now, that's not fair."

He smirked as I pouted.

Reaching down I pulled his shirt off, squeaking as he pulled me against him again. Covering my collarbone with his mouth, tracing it with his tongue, causing me to moan. Shivering as he ran his fingers up my back, tracing my bra.

"Derek!"

Growling he looked past me, obviously glaring at whoever just interrupted us.

"What do you want Scott?"

Turning to look over my shoulder to see my brother standing in the doorway with Stiles looking at us before focusing on the floor as Derek growled again.

"We're busy little brother. What do you want?"

Trying not to sound like a bitch, but I was wound up and needed my mates attention.

"We couldn't get tickets to the rave."

Sighing I knew not to get off Derek, though it probably didn't matter since Scott could smell the arousal coming off the two of us.

"There's a number in my purse, ask to talk to Jes. She'll get you as many tickets as you need."

Scott looked relieved and went to find the number. Turning back, I quickly kissing Derek.

"I guess we will have to finish up later."

He growled, grinding against me again, showing me just how much he didn't want to stop.

"Let me go deal with my boss, then we'll have some fun."

He sighed, pulling me in for a breath-taking kiss before allowing me to grab my shirt and walk past Stiles. Laughing when he wouldn't look at me.

"What are you doing here? I told you if I ever saw you again I would kill you."

Confused I looked up at my ex employer.

"Then why did you call my cell demanding I come in tonight?"

He sighed, reaching out to grab me, causing me to jump away from him.

"Don't touch me."

He laughed, moving to the side as a short kid walked out from behind him. Smirking at me he turned to the kid.

"I got her here, good luck with her."

Watching as my ex employer walked back into the club, leaving me with the brown hair, pale skinned, grey eyed kid.

"Do I know you?"

He smirked, his eyes traveling my form for a moment.

"No, but you know Scott McCall."

"What about him?"

The kid smirked, stepping closer to me.

"He has something I want."

"And that would be?"

He smirked, reaching into his pocket.

"You tell me Amber McCall, what do I need to explain to me what's happening to me?"

Confused at how this kid knew me I paused.

"I don't know, therapy? Maybe?"

He scoffed before pulling out a purple flower, grabbing my arm, and shoving it against my skin.

"Shit."

Growling in pain as I tried to yank my arm away, feeling my body starting to weaken.

"I think you can come with me."

Seeing the kanima crawl over, picking me up as my world went black as the pain became too much for me to handle.

**Thoughts?  
Again, one review, one new chapter.  
Have a good evening.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my readers!  
Just found out season three premiers July 14****th****!  
I am so excited!  
2 more chapters to go!**

Looking around in a daze, rolling my neck slowly as pain rocketed through my arm.

"What the hell happened?"

"She's awake."

Sitting up, quickly realizing I was in a jail cell.

"Let me out of here you ass."

"Not until Scott gives me what I want."

"Does he even know you have me here?"

He smirked, holding up his cellphone.

"He does. Can't wait for him to show up. Now, come here and be a good cat, or whatever you are."

Hissing I backed into a corner watching as the kid walked in throwing a small purple flower at me. Burning into my skin I dodged away from the poison. Watching as the kid handcuffed one of my wrists, dragging me down the hall.

Hearing voices I sighed, trying to get away from the kid as my Gato started to panic calling out for Derek mentally.

"Now, be a good cat. And stay here."

Just as I thought about walking away, the kanima dropped down and starred at me before walking after the kid.

_Derek, I swear to God, if I die tonight I'm coming back to haunt you!_

Waiting for a few moments before letting my claws out, cutting through the handcuffs with ease.

"Bastard, I'll get my revenge later."

Shaking my head, running towards the door. Only to be stopped by the kanima as it hissed at me.

"Come on, you don't want to hurt me."

It hissed again as the kid came back with Scott and Stiles.

"What?"

The kid smirked.

"Looks like the cat still has her claws. I'll have to fix that."

Growling, watching as the kid pulled out a small powder.

"No, please, I'll come with you."

Panic raced through my veins as I realized that was enough foxglove to kill me. The kid smirked while motioning for me to walk into an office. Walking in, standing by the desk as the kid grinned, telling Stiles to delete all the files pertaining to the case while handcuffing me to the desk like I was an animal.

Hearing a car drive up I started to panic until Derek's musky scent hit me, making me smile as Scott opened the door.

"Oh thank God."

I screamed as Derek fell forward landing on his back as the kanima walked in. Trying to get to Derek, only to be stopped after a few inches.

"Shut up bitch."

Flinching as the kid hit me with the but of the gun. Leaving a mark in its wake. Whimpering I looked down at Derek as he watched us.

"Oh how sweet."

I turned glaring at the kid while he smirked down at me.

"If you weren't supernatural, you would be pretty cute."

I hissed as he reached to touch my face, letting my eyes change.

Smirking he went to stand over Derek.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf."

Growling low in my throat trying to figure a way out of the cuffs.

"Oh yeah, that's, that's right I learned a few things lately. Werewolfs, hunters, Gatos, kanimas it's like a frickion Halloween party every full moon."

"Bastard, you don't know what you're getting into."

He smirked turning towards me, blowing a little bit of the foxglove powder in my face making me whine and collapse on the floor.

"Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman, it's more of a seasonal thing, winter time you know."

Seeing the kanima cut Stiles making him land on Derek.

_This is really bad._

"Get him off of me."

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you to make a pretty good pair. Coarse your little mate over there, now she might want to know you're cheating on her."

I hissed from my spot, wanting nothing more than to rip the kids head off.

"It must got to suck though, having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. You can't even protect the cat over there. It must suck to be that helpless."

"Still got some teeth, why don't you come a little closer and see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch."

The kid smirked down at Stiles before turning to me.

"Your awfully quiet cat."

I smirked, sitting back up as the powder finally began to wear off.

"A kid with a toy at his disposal? Not that much of a threat."

"Not a threat huh?"

Raising the gun, aiming it at my head as everyone began to panic, while I just starred levelly at him.

"You won't do it."

"Want a bet?"

I smirked, pushing my head against the barrel.

"Then do it, or do you need your little bitch of a kanima to do it for you?"

As his face twisted into one of anger he swung the gun, hitting me across the face with it, knocking me out.

Coming to a few minutes later to see just Derek, Stiles and I in the room, that was slowly filling up with smoke.

"What happened?"

Derek slowly shifted his head to stare at me.

"Are you ok?"

Coughing as the smoke started to enter my system.

"What's burning?"

I could see Derek struggling to tell me the truth.

"He's burning foxglove."

"What?"

Panic ran through my veins as I started pulling on the handcuffs. My body to weak to shift.

"Wait what's foxglove?"

Derek glanced at Stiles.

"Foxglove is like wolfsbane. The amount the kid is burning is enough to kill her."

Stiles moved his head to look at me.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"There's one more thing."

"No."

I sighed, glancing at Derek.

"I have to Derek, I'll die if I don't."

All of a sudden the light went off and bullets tore through the building.

Covering my head, whining as glass cut into my skin.

"Derek?"

I could here him saying something.

"Take him, go. I got Amber."

Seeing him crawl over to me, using his claws to cut the handcuffs.

"Scott?"

"Let me take care of you first."

Nodding I curled into him as he picked me up.

"Just stay with me Amber."

"Always."

He made his way around the building, avoiding what I assumed to be the hunters that decided to attack the building. Finally we got out of the building, walking away from the crowd Derek slowly laid me down on the grass.

"I'll be back."

"Be careful."

He nodded rushing back to the building while I took deep breaths trying to get the foxglove out of my system.

"Need some help?"

Glancing up my heart stopped as Peter looked down at me.

"How?"

Pausing I realized I had been out during the full moon.

"The red moon?"

He nodded, bending down to pick me up like Derek had.

"Just relax Amber, Nothing is going to hurt you now."

"Derek?"

"We'll have to find him later, he'll be ok."

Nodding slowly as my eyes started to close.

"Just relax."

Feeling him put me in a vehicle, instantly falling asleep in the back.

**Thoughts?  
Wonder what's going to happen now that Peter is back?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my readers!  
Although I haven't gotten a review, I really want to finish this story off so I can focus on schoolwork.  
So, please enjoy!**

"Morning little one."

Looking up, smiling at Peter before sitting up.

"Morning."

"Feeling better?"

I nodded, looking around at the house we were in.

"Where are we?"

"Just a house for sale."

Nodding again I moved to stand up.

"Where's Derek?"

"He'll come around. Once he realizes you're gone."

I laughed, hugging the older man.

"He knows, trust me."

He laughed hugging me back before motioning to the door.

"How about we go see my nephew?"

"I'd like that."

Following him out the door, laughing as he kept giving me an all-knowing look.

"You two finally got together."

"We did."

He smiled, patting my shoulder.

"It's about time."

Laughing harder as he continued to lead the way.

"He tried to bite you didn't he?"

Nodding I grabbed my neck.

"He did bite me, Doc had to give me some pills so I wouldn't die from it."

He nodded; walking threw the forest as I stopped, doubling over in pain.

"He's upset."

Peter sighed, waiting for me to stand back up.

"We're almost there, you'll be fine once you two see each other again."

Nodding, panting a little as the house finally came into view. Watching Boyd and Erica leave, I tilted my head in confusion before realizing Peter had gone in without me. Sighing I walked in to see the men fighting.

"For the love of God. I leave you two alone for ten seconds and you two can't keep from fighting?"

The two stopped as Derek looked up at me in shock while Peter stopped and smiled, watching the interaction between us.

"W-where did you go?"

"Peter found me after you left. He kept me safe while I was healing."

Peter smiled before saying anything.

"If she was near the building any longer, she would have died from the foxglove."

Derek looked down in embarrassment.

Smiling lightly I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Sighing as he finally hugged me back. Feeling him tilt his head into my neck while I nuzzled against his chest, sighing as he started growling lightly, causing me to purr against him.

"Well, no matter how sweet this is."

I looked over and hissed at Peter for interrupting us.

"Never mind, you two hug it out."

Smirking, watching him move to sit on the stairs, watching us out of the corner of his eyes like a protective father.

"I missed you."

Laughing I nudged his head so he would look at me.

"I missed you too."

He grinned, letting me see how much he had panicked while I was missing.

"Never again."

Nodding in agreement, purring as my mate kissed me. His hands wondering on their own, keep me pressed against him.

"Ok, we don't have time for you two to continue to make up, obviously you missed each other."

Hearing Derek growl as he pulled away from me, keeping his hands on my waist and starring into my eyes as Peter stood up.

Feeling Derek move me to sit on a table while he leaned against it, looking over at Peter.

"See? Prime example right here not healing, as fast, coming back from the dead isn't easy you know? I'm not as strong as I used to be, I need a pack, an alpha, like you. I need you as much as you need me."

Hearing Derek snort I tried not to laugh at the stubborn males.

"Why would I want help from a total phyco?"

Nodding in agreement, smiling at Peter as he continued with trying to convince Derek.

"First of all, I'm not a total phyco by the way your the one that sliced my throat wide open, but its a work in progress right? So? We need each other."

Holding up my hand so Peter would stop talking I turned to Derek making him look up at me.

"You need him Derek, right now our priority is to kill the kanima. And we can't do that on our own. Especially not when we are down two betas."

He slowly nodded, smiling at me.

"Now. We have work to do."

Nodding again as he stood up.

"Then we need to get Scott."

"He's at the school."

Smiling I followed the two out to Derek's Camero, sliding in the back seat. Smiling at Peter as he looked between Derek and I before focusing on the front.

"Well, now that I know you're strong enough to handle being an alphas mate."

Laughing I smacked him from my spot.

"Stop being a prick."

"Yes ma'am."

**I know it was short.  
But I thought Derek and Amber needed to be reunited before the season finale.  
Remember to review, and I will continue to work on the next chapter as you read.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter for season 2!  
I am so excited for season 3, I have heard it premiers July 14****th**** which I know everyone can't wait for.  
Please enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Pulling up to the school I sighed as both wolfs looked back at me.

"Stay here."

"What? Why?"

Derek sighed, as Peter patted the top of my head.

"Because we say so, that's why."

"Fine."

Waiting in the car, leaning back as my head began to spin.

"I better not be getting sick again, I have to keep up with those two."

Finally Derek reappeared with Scott, Isaac and Peter in tow. Hoping out of the car, my first instinct to check on the two betas.

"Oh thank God."

Walking over to Scott first, pulling him into a quick hug.

"I'm fine sis."

Nodding I turned and hugged Isaac as well, purring as the beta hugged me back.

"I'm fine to Amber, don't worry."

Pulling back I looked him in the eyes.

"You're like family Isaac, get over me hugging you."

Scott laughed as we all piled into the car.

"She's right Isaac, you get used to it."

Walking back into the house, smiling when Scott explained Stiles had been found.

"He was missing?"

Scott nodded as Derek turned to Peter who was kneeling in front of the staircase.

"I told you, I checked everywhere."

"You didn't check here."

Watching as he moved some of the wood around and pulled out a briefcase, blowing some of the dust off it.

"What is that? A book?"

Laughing at the look Peter gave Derek.

"No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the comma I transferred everything we had fortunately the Argent's aren't the only ones that keep records."

Following him into the living room, as Scott answered his phone.

"We have a problem."

Turning I looked at Scott.

"What?"

"Mom says it would be best if I come to the hospital."

"Go, I'll deal with them, take Isaac. Call Derek's phone if anything happens."

"Got it."

Wishing the boys luck I turned to see Peter had his computer set up and was going through the files.

"What's going on?"

"Scott went to the hospital, hopefully we'll know something soon.

Sitting next to Peter, pointing out different files on the kanima as Derek's phone finally went off.

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing coming from the venom coming out of his claws."

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying."

"No kidding."

Peter smirked tapping my forehead with his finger.

"They also say he's starting to move."

"Ok, look I think I found something."

Looking at the computer, my mouth hanging open at the picture.

"Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what? It's gonna turn into something bigger?"

"Bigger and badder."

"He's turning into that? That has wings."

"I can see that."

Sighing at the hellish picture.

"We're screwed."

Peter nodded in agreement while scrolling down the page, stopping at an animation.

"Scott bring him to us."

"Look somebody actually made an animation of it, maybe its less frightening."

Watching him click the start button we all jumped at the scream it made.

"Nope, not at all. We should probably meet him half way."

"Scott, get him out of there now, go now."

Walking to the door in front of the guys surprised when Peter stopped us.

"Derek we need Lydia."

"There's no time."

Peter held up a finger, giving us both a look that said we needed to listen to him.

"That's the problem, we're rushing. We're moving to fast and everyone knows a moving target is harder to hit. You're rushing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

Derek focused on me for a moment before speaking.

"If I get a moment to kill Jackson I'm taking it."

Walking out to the car Peter looked at me.

"How do you put up with him?"

"Lots of patients."

He laughed, sliding into the car.

Puling up to a warehouse, looking around in curiosity as Derek took off while Peter and I hung back. Watching as he loped towards Chris Argent, Scott, and Isaac.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance."

Laughing I nodded in agreement before walking over to the group.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you."

Rolling my eyes at the commanding tone in the hunter's voice.

"Some how I don't find that very comforting."

Turning Derek motioned to Scott while starring Chris down.

"Get him inside."

Walking into the warehouse, looking around while the boys surrounded the body bag.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia."

Glancing behind me to see Peter peaking around a corner with his claws extended. Walking over I started unzipping the bag as Scott continued to interrogate Derek.

"Wait, I thought you said we could save him?"

"We're past that now."

"W-What about?"

Derek glared at Scott while walking over to me while I stared down at the boy turned kanima.

"Think about it Scott. Gerard controls him now, alright? He turned Jackson into his own person guard dog. He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

Seeing the kanima start to shift, I let my claws out. Trying to decide if I could kill it.

"Of course not."

Looking up to see Gerard himself looking at all of us.

"Shit."

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead."

Shaking my head I moved to stab the kanima, knowing my claws would sink deeper than Dereks, only for it to wake up and stab me in the stomach before tossing me several feet away.

Curling into a ball as my body convulsed with pain, feeling a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Peter looking down at me in concern.

"You'll be ok Amber, just focus on healing."

"Derek?"

"He's getting revenge for the kanima attacking you."

Nodding I slowly sat up, allowing Peter to help me stand up. Hearing gunshots I looked at Peter before looking around and spotting Isaac on the floor in pain.

"Isaac."

Rushing over I pulled the arrow out just as Derek was hit by the kanima, seeing Isaac shift as he stood up, growling as Alison cut into the Beta with two knifes.

"That's it."

Pushing myself off the floor, and into Alison, knocking her several feet away before the kanima turned on her. Rushing over to Derek, making him move so I could get the poison out of the cut.

"Please don't move Derek."

He nodded, watching as I placed my mouth over the cut in his side, blocking out what was going on as the muscle under my mouth flexed at the pain I knew it was causing him. Until I was thrown off by Scott as he grabbed Derek, forcing him on his feet.

"Scott!"

Watching in horror as Scott forced Derek's head back, allowing Gerard to put his forearm in his mouth and slam it against the alphas teeth, giving him the bite.

As Derek fell to the floor, I rushed over, glaring at Scott in the process as I pulled Derek's head into my lap.

Watching as black blood began to ooze out of the bite mark.

"What?"

As Gerard finally looked at his hand I flinched, knowing his body was rejecting the bite.

"What is this? What did you do?"

"You said Gerard always had a plan."

I looked up at Scott.

"I had a plan too."

Listening as Scott explained how he and the Doc had replaced Gerard's pills with ones filled with mouton ash.

As Derek sat up I turned my head into Derek as Gerard started screaming, the blood seeping out of his nose and eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you might be an alpha but you're not mine."

Hearing a shuffle before Gerard's voice rang out.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

Just as Alison hit the kanima Stiles drove threw the side of the building with his Jeep.

"Did I hit him?"

The kanima jumped and hissed at Stiles, watching as the kanima went to attack Lydia until she held up a key.

Rolling my eyes as I forced Derek into a standing position, struggling a little with his weight. All of a sudden Derek's eyes turned red and he ran and sliced Jackson in the stomach, looking around I spotted Peter stabbing him in the back, as they both pulled away. Derek finally back in his human form. Seeing Lydia with Jackson breaking down, I turned and buried my head into Derek's chest. Knowing the couple needed space, until I heard claws scraping against cement. Looking over in shock as Jackson stood up, letting out a loud howl, before changing back into his human form.

"What the hell?"

Derek smirked down at me.

"I think we can go home now."

"Thank God."

Laughing as he scooped me up, Isaac following behind us. Laughing at my expression.

Walking up to the house, we stopped at the red symbol on the door.

"Oh God."

"You haven't told him everything yet have you?"

I sighed, looking up at Peter from my position in his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack?"

I sighed, letting Peter put me down as I went to look at the symbol.

"So eager to strengthen his number?"

Turning I sighed.

"There's a new alpha, people take notice."

"People like who?"

Isaac turned, getting a closer look at the mark.

"What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol. It means they're coming."

"Who?"

Grabbing Isaac's shoulder as he turned to me.

"Alpha's."

"More than one?"

"A pack of em. An alpha pack."

"And they're not coming, they're already here."

Taking a seat on the front steps, looking up at the stars for a moment, listening to the quietness for a moment after we had calmed Isaac down. Hearing footsteps I waited until I saw legs sitting on either side of me as I leaned back into Derek.

"I don't like this, the Alphas are dangerous."

"We'll survive."

Laughing I tilted my head back.

"We always do."

He laughed bending forward to kiss me, causing a loud purr to come out.

Unbeknownst to us, four sets of eyes watched our every move.

**Woo!  
Remember to review!  
And I will see everyone when season 3 premiers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am back!  
I have missed everyone so much!  
Here is my newest chapter, I know it's short, but trust me. This is going to take off next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Let me out of here you son of a bitch!"

Banging on the bars as the wolves around me laughed.

"Can't believe you were so easy to catch. Being an Alpha's mate you should have been paying attention."

Sighing I took a seat, my skimpy outfit causing my body to shiver with the cold air. Thinking back I knew something had been off as I had walked into work a week ago.

(One week earlier)

"Be safe."

"I know, I know."

Pushing past my over protective mate and his uncle before driving to my new job, I wasn't a stripper per say, but I preformed on a stage in a super skimpy outfit with a bunch of other girls before moving as a waitress. It was a weird job, but I loved it and my manager was a sweetheart, after Derek threatened to kill him for trying to touch me.

I had just gotten on stage when the entire place went dark with a power outage. Hearing screaming I changed into my Gato form listening for anything unusual. All of a sudden I had a cloth shoved over my nose and mouth and my world went dark as the poison entered my system.

(Present)

Watching the group leave, again, leaving me in a cage with foxglove covering the bars so I had no chance in getting out on my own. The only hop I had was that I was in a warehouse and maybe Derek would find me soon. Running a clawed hand across the bars before pulling it back in pain as the powder burned into my skin.

"He better come soon, I'm not ready to die yet, not by these jerks anyway."

**Like I said, super short I know.  
But it will get better next week.  
Remember reviews are greatly appreiciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, so I decided yall needed another chapter before the next episode.  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

Looking at my claws in complete boredom.

"Yo, Mr. Alpha guy! Can I get out to go to the restroom?"

The tall alpha with the darker skin and was balding growled lowly in his throat before walking over and looking down at me.

"You're fine."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to pee myself in this stupid cage. Not like I can run away anyway."

He growled again before reaching down to open the door, calmly crawling out, not bothering to pull back my Gato form.

"You have three minutes."

"Ass."

Walking away and into the restroom, looking around I spotted a window.

"Only one shot."

I could feel how weak I was because of that stupid foxglove, shaking my head I jumped onto one of the stalls, balancing with ease before forcing one of my claws through the glass, slicing around the windowpane before placing my hands on the stall kicking my feet into the window forcing it to slide out and shatter on the ground. Not sticking around for the alpha to find me and throw me back in that damn cage I slipped through the window, landing softly on the ground not even pausing to catch my breath I took off running. Darting into the woods when I heard the door to the warehouse open, jumping into the trees and running, my instincts telling me to find Derek. Finally I climbed the stairwell leading to the loft, climbing into an open window, screaming as the adrenaline that had been flooding my system finally gave out, the pain from the foxglove and overstretched muscles hitting me full force.

"Amber?"

Curling around my stomach, whimpering lowly before Peter checked on me, instantly slipping into over protective mode.

"What happened? Let me see."

I slowly relaxed, flinching when the wolf hissed before touching the gash across my stomach, causing me to hiss at him in pain.

"Easy, easy, just relax. Let me help you."

I nodded, tears springing to my eyes as he moved to grab a cream out of my bag, quickly returning he rubbed a small amount into the wound causing me to scream at the burning sensation.

"Easy, easy, breathe Amber."

Taking shallow breaths, trying to fight the urge to scream again as he worked more of the cream in, waiting for the irritation to go down.

"They got you after work?"

"During."

"He's been looking for you, they covered your sent, and even I couldn't find you."

I nodded, panting as the pain started to fade, slowly sitting up looking at the ex-alpha.

"What happened?"

Sighing I explained how they caught me on stage and how I escaped.

"Go change and I'll call Derek, tell him you in one piece, then we'll go get something to eat."

"Thank you Peter."

He nodded, helping me up before pulling out his cell phone while I took a shower and changed into sweatpants that hung low on my hips and a teal tank top covered in sequence.

"What is that?"

"I really don't care right now, I just want to go get food and curl up under a blanket until he gets back."

Peter smiled, shaking his head before an idea hit him.

"How about I go get you food and you stay here? He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Please?"

He nodded, telling me to rest up before walking out the door. Smiling I grabbed my comforter from my bed, curling in front of the TV, wrapping the comforter so it would take a bit to get out of, making me feel safe. After a few minutes I was almost asleep, until I heard the door opening, jerking away my heat beat speed up until I spotted my wolf walking in, his eyes flashing for an instant before he took a deep breath, sniffing the air before walking over and crouching in front of me. We didn't say a word, we just starred at each other, and finally he sniffed again and growled low in his throat before lightly pulling my comforter away, his eyes flashed again before kissing me. Whimpering into the kiss as his hands moved to hold me against him. Gently he pulled away, kissing my neck and collarbone lightly.

"You smell."

"Well being kept in a cage for over a week will do that."

"I can fix that."

"Oh?"

We smirked at each other about to kiss again before the door opened revealing a smirking Peter who held my food up in a white bag. Grinning I unwound myself from my mate, practically pouncing on the food and going back to my spot to eat. Derek moved behind me, protectively holding me while I devoured the ham sandwich and curly fries, laughing when Peter handed me a mocha shake.

"Y'all are gonna make me fat."

The pair laughed lightly, until we heard Derek's phone going off. He sighed, moving to listen to the voicemail, his eyes going wide for a second.

"What is it?"

"Isaac's in the hospital, I'll be back."

"Derek?"

He looked down at me.

"Be safe."

He nodded, walking out the door as Peter moved to sit next to me.

"I don't like this."

"None of us do."

**So what do we think?  
Reviews are appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone!  
Sorry for the late update, work pushed everything back. Thank you ****awesomeami316 and Skildpaden8D for the reviews!**

**And now, enjoy the new chapter!**

Groaning I rolled over, whimpering when I felt the heavy weight of Derek laying on me.

"Der, please get off."

"No."

Rolling my eyes I grabbed my head, forcing myself to sit up, and the alpha to grab my waist in an attempt to keep using me as his pillow.

"Ugh, tell me you have advil somewhere."

"I don't know."

Looking behind me, laughing at the alpha as he rubbed his eyes, obviously as hungover as I was.

"How about I find the advil amongst the never ending boxes, and you make breakfast?"

"No."

Turning around I placed a careful kiss to the center of his tattoo.

"Please?"

"No."

Sighing I was about to say something, until we heard the door opening downstairs.

"Tell me you didn't give Isaac a key."

"Unfortunately."

Flopping back down; deliberately landing on the alpha causing him to grunt in annoyance.

"You know, we should really get dressed."

"Why? He can smell what happened."

"No offense guys! I can hear. And I would like to not face Peter alone."

Laughing I hit Derek lightly before getting up and walking to my small set up of clothes. Letting the blanket fall as I pulled on some clothes, turning I noticed Derek was watching me.

"Care to get dressed?"

"I'd rather stay here and enjoy the view."

"Oh really?"

Walking over I kissed his forehead.

"Well, your 'view' is going downstairs. Feel free to join us, with clothes on, please."

He laughed lightly before sitting up, watching as I walked downstairs, smiling at Isaac.

"Hey hon, want some breakfast?"

"Thanks Amber."

I nodded, working on creating some omelets for the three of us. After a few moments I heard my mate coming down the stairs.

"Morning Der."

"Coffee."

Rolling my eyes as I handed him a cup, sipping from my own cup.

* * *

Watching Isaac pace I sighed.

"You really can't be that nervous."

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine."

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd, well, I'd trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?"

"Will you both shut up? Nursing a damn hangover here."

The wolves looked away from me before we heard the door open. Revealing an amused Peter.

"Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works, So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

Smiling at Peter from my spot on the couch as Derek looked unamused.

"We don't like you."

Slamming his book shut and standing up, still glaring at his uncle.

"Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough."

Rolling my eyes as Peter revealed his claws, glancing at me in curiosity.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can only see what he remembers, I don't have the training for the subconscious."

He smirked, motioning for me to come over. Shrugging I walked over while Peter sat Isaac in a chair.

"Want to learn?"

"Sure."

He nodded, lightly grabbing my right hand, allowing my own claws to extend.

"Relax."

I nodded as Isaac tried not to move as I placed my thumb at the base of his neck, wrapping my fingers lightly around his neck. Closing my eyes I could vaguely hear Peter instructing me how to enter the boys subconscious. Finally images began to flash behind my eyes, I could see Boyd, the alphas walking in, it was all blurry, and I couldn't see details. The images continued until I saw a blind wolf. Then I was pulled away by Peter; grabbing my head I tried to vocalize what I saw and realized that I couldn't.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me."

I looked up at Peter, unaware that I was shaking.

"Show me, ok?"

I gulped and nodded, pressing my fingers lightly to his face, allowing him to see and hear everything I had. Pulling away my hand back I took a seat on the floor. My head spinning while Peter tried to sort everything out.

"What'd you see?"

"It was confusing. Um, I'm-images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd."

"I barely saw them. I barely saw them, I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"Worse."

"Deucalion."

"He was talking to them, something about time running out."

"What does it mean?"

I vaguely heard Isaac who was out of breath.

"He's going to kill them."

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

Hearing a phone going off I looked up to see Derek answering his cell phone while Peter pulled me to my feet.

"You alright?"

"I'm good, dizzy, but good."

"We have to go to the school."

"Why?"

"Scott says he may have found something."

"Great."

* * *

Walking into the school, smiling I hugged my brother before looking at Lidia and Allison in curiosity, both had their wrist out revealing a weird looking bruise.

"I don't see anything."

"Look again."

Looking at the girl's wrist again, I saw a symbol; I just couldn't place where it was from.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing."

Sighing I glared at my stubborn mate who was still mad at the two teenagers.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there."

Rolling my eyes at the blonde for a moment.

"They're trying to help."

"These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you."

Covering my mouth I tried not to laugh at his tone.

"And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me, my mate, and my pack."

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

I sighed, smiling at Stiles as he attempted to cool the growing tension.

"My mother died."

"You family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him, not you."

Sighing again I grabbed Derek's arm.

"I'm going to the car, I'm still exhausted from Isaac."

He nodded, watching as I left. Walking out of the school and to the black camaro, crawling into the back seat, my head still fuzzy from earlier. Deciding a catnap wouldn't kill me, praying it would get my mind back on track.

* * *

"Amber?"

I groaned, trying to move only to discover I was being carried.

"Amber?"

Blinking, I realized Isaac was carrying me.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just taking you to the loft."

"Where-where's Derek?"

"He went to the old bank."

"What? Why?"

Standing up, I looked at the slightly embarrassed wolf. Sighing, he explained what had happened at Deaton's and that Boyd and Erica are at the bank.

"I'm going."

"Derek told me to keep you safe."

"I'll deal with Derek, I'm going."

"Be safe."

I nodded, turning I took off down the stairs, sniffing for a moment before catching Derek's scent and following it through town.

Looking up at the building I realized the front doors had been cut open.

"Well, that makes my life easier."

Pulling open the door only to be knocked out of the way by two wolves running out of the bank. Standing up I walked in to see an injured Derek and Scott and Allison who looked like a kicked puppy.

"What happened?"

Walking over I started checking on my mate; happy to see everything was healing.

"Derek, I love you and all, but what the hell just happened?"

**What do we think guys?  
Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all my lovely readers!  
Thank you so much for the reviews!  
Enjoy the new chapter, I hope everyone loves it!**

After having everything explained to me, we took off to find the werewolves, my mind still reeling that Cora was still alive. I used to babysit her when I was younger. Slipping into my Gato form, keeping close to Scott for a moment before spotting Boyd.

"Get the kids, I'll get Boyd."

"Got it."

Thinking fast Scott grabbed the two children that Boyd was ready to rip apart while I tackled the beta to the ground. Flipping over the wolf, growling lowly at him as he snarled at me. Smirking I shifted again, my skin covering in fur as I shrunk down to the size of a normal cat, a trick I had learned over the summer with help from Peter and Derek. Boyd growled again, moving to swipe at me. Dodging with ease, jumping and scratching his face before being thrown several feet. Shifting back so my eyes were glowing I forced myself back to my feet before running after the beta again. Stopping to catch my breath when I realized he was outrunning me. Sniffing around for a minute I waited before sticking my foot out to the left, tripping Cora as she ran by, skidding on her feet she snarled at me. Growling I revealed my own teeth before Derek appeared, causing Cora to run off.

"What the hell?"

Derek shrugged, smirking at the form I was in.

"Where's Scott?"

"Give him and Isaac a few minutes."

"Isaac is here too?"

He nodded, and just like that the two appeared.

"You two ok?"

"We're fine."

I smiled, gently patting Isaac's shoulder, jumping a little when Scott's phone started ringing.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

I sighed, looking at Derek for an explanation, he just shook his head watching as we listened to the one-sided conversation Scott was having.

"Please just do it."

After Scott hung up we starred at him.

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

I nodded in agreement with my mate, watching my brother as he sighed.

"Derek, they killed someone."

Derek was fast to respond.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek."

"But they can't be that fast on foot."

"They killed someone."

I hissed annoyed that the two were butting heads again and wouldn't let the other finish what they were saying.

"Some totally innocent kid is dead…and it's our fault."

Seeing Derek's fallen expression I sighed, walking over I touched his arm, he sighed.

"It's my fault."

"We need help."

"We have Isaac now."

I smirked at his attempt to avoid what Scott was suggesting.

"I mean real help."

Derek crossed his arms to keep me from touching him, making me scoff.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch 'em."

Derek was quick to encourage an argument, if it meant avoiding calling the old hunter.

"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

I smirked at Isaac's sudden backbone.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em."

I took a step away from the group.

"We are not killing the betas, there has to be another way. Scott's right, even if you don't like it mate, we need an expert on trapping werewolves."

The trio looked at me for a moment before Derek, begrudgingly, agreed to drive my SUV to find Chris Argent.

Sitting comfortably in the back seat while we watched Scott walk over to Chris who was trying to put his grocery bags in his SUV, dropping one. Just as he slammed the trunk closed he pointed a gun at Scott.

"Do you think this is gonna work?"

I smirked at Isaac, leaning forward to watch the show as Scott talked to Chris, who still had the gun pointed at him.

"Nope."

"Me either."

"Agreed."

Isaac turned to look at me while Derek smirked.

"This was your idea."

"Technically it was Scott's, I just agreed."

After a moment I heard Isaac take a deep breath.

"So your, uh..your sister…"

I almost fell over at the look Derek gave him.

"Sorry, yeah, it's."

I smirked as he cleared his throat.

"It's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine."

Derek gave him another look as I sighed.

"Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never."

I leaned over looking Isaac in the eyes.

"Ignore him, he's just being an over bearing big brother."

I turned, smirking at my mate.

"And we will have this conversation after this night is over. But right now we have to follow Chris, cause he's leaving, with Scott."

Derek looked up to see Chris backing up and taking off, sighing he followed after Chris, quickly realizing we were headed towards the pool.

"Smart little brother."

Derek nodded slightly, a movement lot on Isaac but not to me. After sitting and starring at the flashing lights Chris turned his SUV around and headed towards the woods.

"You're tracking them by print?"

Chris nodded towards me.

"Trying to."

Crouching near the ground I watched the hunter in curiosity from my spot on a fallen branch.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man."

As he stood up, my eyes could barely see the imprint in the dirt.

"And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these."

"Are Cora's."

I smirked at Isaac being a little smart ass.

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here."

Isaac looked like a kicked puppy for a moment.

"Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon."

I could feel Derek looking over at me before focusing back on the hunter.

"But that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit. And you're no exception Amber."

I nodded; already knowing the moon was making me weaker while the wolves were stronger.

"So what do we do?"

I rolled my eyes at Derek, with his arms crossed again.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actually wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us…or into a trap."

He tossed some rope at Scott.

"Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared."

With that he started tossing infrared binoculars at the four of us, Derek and I both tossing them back.

"Thanks, but we have our own."

His eyes flashed red while mine flashed green.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

Nodding we walked out of the woods, looking down at the sleeping city below.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?"

"Nine years."

I gently linked my fingers with Derek's as he sighed softly.

"I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"

Derek shook his head; Chris looked at me causing me to shake my head as well, Cora's scent long forgotten to my memory.

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell."

Chris sighed, obviously disappointed in us.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?"

I looked over at Isaac, amazed at his innocence.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them."

I glanced at Scott, tightening my grip on Derek's hand.

"What if we can't catch 'em?"

I nodded in agreement, thinking for a moment.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them."

Chris smirked, thinking along the same lines as me.

"There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

I smirked, wondering how the hunter planned to do this.

"You want to trap them inside?"

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door."

I grinned at Isaac.

"You're sure the school's empty?"

I nodded while Scott spoke up.

"It has to be, there can't be anyone there this late, right?"

Nodding Chris reached back into his backpack, pulling out a silver stake looking devise, sticking it in the ground.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run."

With that he pressed the button on top of the ultrasonic emitter, creating a loud sound that had all of us covering our ears, dropping to one knee I hissed before the noise stopped, leaving a ringing in our ears. Chris smirked before handing each of us three of the emitters. Derek turned to me.

"Go to the school, get ready for us."

"But."

"Amber."

I nodded at his tone, handing him my emitters before running towards the school. Lengthening my nails before slicing through the chains and opening the door, smiling at Derek as he walked up.

"Are they coming this way?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes as he brushed past me, grabbing his hand I sighed.

"Be safe."

He nodded before walking in, preparing himself in the hallway. Watching as the betas stopped, looked at Derek and jumped up to climb over the school.

"Oh come on. Isaac!"

He nodded, taking off around the corner while I ran into the school, following after Derek as we ran to find the betas. Spotting Cora, Derek pushed himself harder before slamming her into some lockers and tossing her down the hall. Staying in the hallway, watching the group quietly as Derek taunted them before taking off down a hallway with Scott.

"Did it work?"

"Go see."

I gave Chris a go to hell look before walking over to the boiler room to see Scott blocking the door, and no Derek.

"Scott? Where's Derek?"

He sighed.

"He went in."

"What?!"

Scott grabbed me before I could do something stupid.

"Just wait until the sun comes up, alright?"

I hissed, taking a seat on the stairs knowing I would only be a distraction to the alpha. Finally the sun came up and we rushed in, spotting Derek I instantly checked on him; while he told Scott and Isaac to get the two betas out of here.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Amber."

I sighed, helping him to stand up.

"What about the teacher?"

I sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders to support his weight better.

"Everyone is gone, she'll be fine."

He nodded slowly, leaning against me as I lead the way out of the room and out to the car.

**So what do we think?  
I can't wait for the next episode.  
Remember to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone!  
I hope you all enjoyed the last episode. I know I did, finally getting to see the alphas in action was awesome. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it is a bit short, and I apologize, but enjoy it all the same!**

Grumbling I carried the groceries towards the loft, annoyed that my mate wouldn't help. Walking into the building, hitting the elevator button with my foot, looking around for a moment before hearing the ding of the elevator I smiled, easily walking into the elevator, happy I could place the bags down for a little bit. Finally I reached the top floor, picking the bags back up I walked over to the loft, hitting the button for the door to open, before walking in.

"Oh, don't worry. I got this."

Stopping I looked around at the scene before me, slowly placing the bags on the floor. Cora was standing off to the side, Ennis was closets to me, Kali had a pole shoved through Derek's chest, and Deucalion was standing near a table.

"What's going on?"

"I was just explaining a wager to Derek here."

I sighed, cautiously walking over to the blind alpha.

"We'll let you think about it Derek."

Moving to the side I watched as Kali pulled the pipe out before the trio left, turning I sighed, looking at Cora as Derek was smart enough to lay on his side.

"What happened?"

She looked like a kicked puppy. Rolling my eyes I moved to help Derek up.

"Alright, alright, you tell me what happened."

He nodded, watching as I pulled off his sweater, examining the hole carefully.

"He wants me to kill one of my betas."

"Yep, that's Deucalion for you."

Gently licking the wound causing Derek to sigh.

"What is she doing?"

I rolled my eyes at Cora, forgetting she didn't know much about my kind.

"She's cleaning the wound so it'll heal faster."

I heard her make an oh sound, pulling back I smiled at Derek.

"There, you should be healed in a few hours."

"Thank you Amber."

I nodded, standing up to put away the groceries, thanking Cora as she helped me.

"You know Der, we should probably tell Peter."

Hearing silence I turned and saw the look he was giving me.

"You know I'm right."

He sighed, still not saying anything. Rolling my eyes I walked over to him.

"If you don't tell him, I will."

"I'm not going to tell him anything."

"Fine. I'm going downtown."

He grunted while I rolled my eyes and left the loft, again.

* * *

"So that's what he wants?"

I nodded at the older wolf while enjoying the drink he gave me.

"You know how Derek is, he's going to push his betas away because he thinks he's protecting them."

Peter nodded, watching the downpour outside.

"Think I should call Isaac and warn him? Just incase Derek dose something stupid?"

Hearing the wolf sigh I glanced at him.

"I don't think anything will happen tonight."

"Can I stay here? I really don't want to deal with him right now."

"Of course little Gato."

I laughed at him before curling up in a blanket, preparing for a long night. Watching as Peter took a seat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Just relax Amber."

"Thanks Peter."

He nodded, knowing how much I hated thunderstorms.

**Again, sorry it's so short.  
Remember to review and I will see everyone next week!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone!  
I hope everyone enjoyed the new episode! I know I did, granted I kept screaming at the TV until the end, which I wasn't found of. But that's just me. Ok, without further delay enjoy the new chapter! Oh! And everything that's in italics is the flashbacks!**

I glared at Peter as he drove us around, my mind still trying to process the fact that my mate was more than likely dead. Leaning my head back as we made our way back to the scene of the crime, I thought about the events from the night before.

_"This is stupid."_

_"Quiet."_

_I sighed looking at my mate._

_"I'm telling you, it doesn't feel right."_

_Peter sighed, stepping between us as I looked down at the floor plan._

_"You two both need to relax."_

_Hearing the door open I turned to see Scott walking in._

_"I know where they are."_

_We sighed, not in the mood to hear what we already knew._

_"They're in." _

_"The same building as the argents, we know."_

_I glared at Derek, my annoyance after finding out about him kicking Isaac out fueling my anger._

_"Cora and I followed the twins."_

_I sighed, taking a seat on the table._

_"Then they want you to know."_

_"Or, more likely, they don't care."_

_I smirked at Peter, the oldest wolf being as sassy as usual._

_"What is this?"_

_Scott walked over and looked at the blueprint._

_"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike."_

_"You're going after them?"_

_I sighed again and nodded._

_"Mr. Alpha here thinks it's a good idea."_

_"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us."_

_Turning back to the map I listened as Derek explained his plan._

_"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison."_

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?"_

_That's when Boyd chimed in._

_"They won't even see it coming."_

_"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

_I rolled my eyes at my self-righteous brother._

_"You ever get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him."_

_I smirked at the look Peter gave Derek, reminding him, yet again, he did not approve of the plan._

_"I do. Why do we need this kid?"_

_I hissed at Cora, Peter grabbing my shoulder to keep me from attacking the youngest Hale._

_"This kid helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

_"You can't beat a pack of alphas."_

_"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him."_

_At that I stood up, looking out the window as the group brought Scott up to speed on the plan Peter and I were so sure was going to go very wrong._

_"And the body dies."_

_"Only this isn't a snake, it's a Hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas."_

_I nodded in agreement with Peter; my gut telling me this was a bad idea._

_"Deucalion's still the leader."_

_"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the Hydra?"_

_I couldn't help but smirk, realizing where Derek got his love for literature._

_"Two more grew back in its place."_

_I looked back at Scott in shock, surprised he was actually reading._

_"Somebody's been doing their summer reading."_

_I smiled, obviously Peter was a little impressed as well._

* * *

Walking around the hotel in curiosity, examining where Derek had fallen as I half listened to the Hales above me, family drama I had no interest in for now.

"The bodies, where are they?"

"Where they moved? Or did one of them have the strength to crawl away."

I nodded at Peter, the two of us thinking on the same level.

"They're both gone, meaning they weren't dead. But if he's still alive, he's going to need help Peter."

The wolf nodded while helping me up to his level.

"Then let's check Deaton's."

The wolf smirked at me while Cora watched, obviously trying to recover from being knocked off her high horse by her uncle.

* * *

_Hearing Isaac and Scott arrive, we sunk back into the shadows, looking over at Derek I squeezed his hand lightly, silently begging for us to forget this stupid plan. As they approached Deucalion, he called us out. Sighing we made ourselves known, the wolves were wolfed out and I was in my form._

_"How does a blind man find himself in a place like this all on his own?"_

_That was the que for the alphas to appear, and like that the fight was on. Everything a blur as I fought Ennis, barring my teeth, dodging, attacking, receiving blow after blow effectively pissing Derek off. I was on the verge of gaining the upper hand when the damn alpha cheated, throwing foxglove in my face, causing me to fall to the floor and scream in pain, my body on fire from the deadly plant._

* * *

"An animal clinic?"

I rolled my eyes at Cora, allowing Peter to respond to her.

"It's not as ordinary as it looks. The building's half made of mountain ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in."

"How about we use the door like everyone else?"

I shook my head before sniffing the air.

"That would be good, if they weren't already here."

Waiting a moment as the pair stared at me, hearing the door open we ducked down as we could hear the female alpha screaming.

"That's not for Derek."

"We need to go. Now."

Peter nodded, leading the way back to his car.

"Where is he?"

"Well, he's not dead. I would know."

"And how would you know?"

I growled at Cora as Peter sighed.

"She's Derek's mate, if he dies, she'll become sick and eventually die herself."

I nodded at Peter before looking out the window.

"Exactly."

* * *

_All of a sudden everything stopped, as Deucalion demanded Derek kill Boyd who was face down on the concrete coughing up blood._

_"The others can go."_

_You could the tension in the air with a knife as Derek looked torn._

_"You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step."_

_"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers and a cat?"_

_"Some have more promise than others."_

_"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?"_

_I glared at the two alphas from my spot on the floor, hissing when I felt Ennis shoving his boot into an open cut on back while the female pressed her foot into Cora's neck. Thankfully before Derek had to make a decision, Allison appeared, shooting her weird sparking arrows that exploded at the alphas. Ennis stepped off me, a second later he was being attacked by Scott, rolling away I watched how Scott's eyes flashed red before changing back to gold. That's when Derek attacked, the two alphas going at it, as they got closer to a hole in the floor Scott attacked Ennis from behind, causing him and Derek to fall and land on an escalator. I screamed, trying to get to Derek but the poison in my system stopped me from getting to far._

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone!  
I hope everyone enjoyed last night's episode, I did even if I still don't agree with Derek and the teacher, its nice to see him getting some love.  
Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

I hugged Peter softly, obviously at a loss on what to do, we had searched everywhere for Derek but we couldn't find him.

"We'll find him Amber."

"I hope so Peter."

He nodded, patting my back as he drove away from the loft, looking up at the giant building, as the sky darkened with the evening. Walking in I hit the elevator button for the top floor; dread filling me as I reached the correct floor. Walking up to the sliding door I sighed again before unlocking it and walking in, stopping dead at the sight before me. Derek was very much alive with his shirt off, his wounds deep and bleeding. Sitting in front of him was a woman I realized was the teacher from the other night at the school.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Derek looked at me, his eyes lighting up as I glared at the human.

"Who are you and why are you with my boyfriend?"

At the word boyfriend the teacher jumped away from Derek, reminding me of a frittered deer.

"Derek came to me, he was hurt and demanded I bring him here."

"I think you are no longer needed, I know how to take care of him, not you."

I was practically growling at the woman, resisting the urge to change and attack her for being so close to my injured mate.

"I'll just, go then."

I growled lowly at her as she stood up and cautiously walked around me before leaving the loft in a rush. Turning to Derek I felt my glare falter for a moment as I took in how weak he was. Sighing I walked over to him, not noticing that the woman hadn't left, but was watching us in curiosity from the slightly opened door.

"We thought you were dead."

He smiled at me as I looked down at him.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled, leaning down I kissed my mate, grateful he was alive.

"Let me see."

He nodded, letting me inspecting each of the wounds; grateful they weren't as deep as I thought.

"You're lucky, you'll survive."

He nodded, gently he pulled me to him, kissing me again as he slowly maneuvered us so I was pushed into the soft bed as he towered over me, grinding his hips against mine, both of us gasping at the sensation.

"How long has it been?"

I smirked when he pulled my top off, eyeing my bra before he pounced, his teeth scrapping against my neck as his hips continued rolling against mine. Feeling his hands ripping my bra off, growling when he pulled off what was left of the fabric and launched onto one of my nipples painfully, my head lolling back as he reached to tugged my bottoms off, tossing them away before dragging a clawed hand to my entrance. Hissing lowly as my vision went white causing Derek to growl before pulling away and pulling off his pants before entering me, everything rushed as his hips rolled into mine, growls and yelps ripping from our throats as Derek flipped me into my stomach, his thrust faster and shorter until I felt him bite into my shoulder, screaming my release, whimpering as Derek rolled his hips through his own release before the two of us collapsed on the bed.

"You know, for someone injured, that was amazing."

He scoffed, that's when I noticed his wounds were healed.

"Derek? Did you kill Ennis?"

He nodded slowly, kissing my neck softly.

"That explains why you healed so fast."

**What did we think?  
Remember to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone!  
So sorry this update is late! All I can say is that I loved this episode, even with Boyd dying. I decided to trey an entire chapter in Derek's POV, so I hope everyone enjoys!**

(Derek's POV)

Hearing a beeping noise I shot out of bed and turned off the alarm as Cora walked in looking around.  
"What does it mean?"  
I turned around to see the alpha mark on my window, sighing I glanced to the right and growled at my missing mate.  
"It means there coming….tonight."  
She sighed before she noticed Amber was missing.  
"Where is she?"  
I shrugged before sniffing the air, growling as Kali's scent mixed with Ambers' telling me she was kidnapped.  
"Why her?"  
I gave my sister a look before moving to look through a book, fear feeling me as I scanned for information on Gato's.

* * *

The clicking of the door opening caused me to sigh as the scents of Boyd and Isaac hit me.  
"Go back to school."  
"Well, actually, we can't."  
I glanced at the blonde beta in mild curiosity.  
"Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."  
I sighed before standing up to face them.  
"With what, brain damage?"  
"Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea."  
Shaking my head I gave them credit for creativity.  
"We're here to protect you."  
I scoffed at Boyd.  
"You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then."  
"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan."  
I turned to the teenager, obviously a little curious as Isaac picked up the book I had been reading about my mate.  
"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up."  
I watched as he unzipped a red bag before pulling out an electrical cord.  
"Tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us."  
I glanced at Isaac who was starring in shock at the book.  
"I was wondering how we could do something like that…but on a bigger scale."  
I nodded before hearing Isaac growl.  
"Where is she?"  
"She was taken when my guard was down."  
Isaac growled again, louder this time.  
"Which one?"  
"Kali."  
He nodded before closing the book and focusing on Boyd who nodded before moving to, apparently, flood my loft.  
"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb."  
"That's comforting."  
Boyd decided to ignore my sarcasm.  
"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise."  
"Especially someone who's barefoot."  
I blinked at the malice in Isaac's voice; obviously he wanted a shot at Kali as well. Looking down we watched as the first floor of my loft was filled with six inches of water. Finally Boyd tossed the electrical cords into the water, I glanced at him like he was crazy while Isaac voiced a curiosity.  
"Is this gonna kill him?"  
"I hope so."  
"Think she's ok?"  
"I hope so."  
I tried not to let my emotions get in the way as the teenagers sulked. We fell into an uneasy silence until Isaac spoke again a few minutes later.  
"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?"  
Looking at the alarm I felt every muscle tense.  
"Yeah."  
"What does it mean if it's not?"  
"Someone cut the auxiliary power."  
"What about the main"  
Before Isaac could finish the lights went off, annoyed I stepped into the water and walked until I was facing the door.  
"Derek…What do we do now?"  
I felt my wolf taking over a little as my eyes shifted."We fight."  
As we heard a banging on the door I shifted, my mates scent mixed with blood hitting me in the face. Finally the door opened to reveal Kali.  
"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone?"  
That was her cue as the twins pulled a barely conscious Amber into view. Her face black and blue, she reeked of blood, I could see burns and cuts on her arms. Seeing red my wolf growled in warning at the alpha.  
"You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?"  
I motioned for the betas to leave, my focus fully on the bitch in front of me.  
"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth."  
I growled at her as she growled back before we attacked each other.

* * *

Pain coursed through my body as the power was turned back on, wincing I glanced up to see the twins walking towards me and Isaac holding Amber away from the fight. Fighting against the twins as they held my claws up and Kali forced Boyd onto them, as his life drained away I could feel his power pouring into me. Panicking I tried to stop the bleeding as I apologized to Boyd, fear gripping me as he told me about the lunar eclipse and about how Erica died before he fell lifelessly to the ground. I stared as shock began to set in, my hands shaking as Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder. Shaking my head I stood up, watching as the teenagers moved Boyd out of my loft, I turned to Isaac who was holding Amber close. Shakily I gently took her from him, holding her close as she slept, her body slowly healing.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review and I will try to update earlier.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed Monday's episode! I did!  
Anyway, here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

(Derek's POV)

I watched her as she slept, her woods had healed but there was something different about her scent, unpure almost.  
"Give her time."  
I could hear Peter as he walked up next to me, looking down at the beautiful creature that was my mate.  
"Why is she still asleep? She's healed."  
"Maybe it wasn't just physical wounds that need time to heal, Gato's can heal their mental wounds, it just takes time."  
I nodded, listening as Cora explained what wolves do about hunters.  
"Get them out of here."  
"On it."  
I nodded gratefully before focusing back on Amber, her heartbeat strong and steady as well as her breathing, finally after a few hours her breathing became uneven as she slowly woke up, looking around in a daze before focusing on me.  
"Derek?"  
I winced at how weak she sounded.  
"I'm here Amber, you're safe."  
She nodded, sitting up slowly, visibly wincing for a moment before looking at me. The void of emotions in her eyes causing my wolf to whine and wonder why my mate wasn't showing any emotions.  
"Amber? What happened when they took you?"  
She shook her head; the look in her eyes was like her world was crashing in around her. Thinking fast I moved to comfort her, wrapping my arms around her as her heart rate increased dramatically.  
"Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright they can't get you."  
She broke down in my arms, her body shaking as I tightened my grip, at a complete lost at what to do. My mate was in pain and I couldn't help her. Grabbing her wrist I focused on trying to take any pain she was feeling away, as my veins started to go black telling me she was in pain, I was in shock at where I felt the pain for half a second I looked down at her as she slowly relaxed, looking up at me with shocked eyes.  
"I-I tried to stop them."  
I nodded, waiting for her to tell me whatever she was ready to tell me.  
"I was sleeping when I heard a weird noise and went to check it out…I know I should have woken you up, but I thought I could handle it."  
I watched as she seemed to zone out, as she told me her story.  
"I opened the door and Kali was there smiling at me, I turned to run back into the room and she hit me with her claws in the back of my head. I-I woke up a couple hours later, my head was healed. I was in a small dark room, the alpha pack was there. Looking at me for a moment, then Deucalion nodded and the twins held me down before Kali shoved a pipe through my stomach before pulling it out and hitting me in the ribs with it."  
She paused, taking a breath before starting again, as I forced my wolf to calm down until the story was finished, then I would kill the alphas.  
"She burned me with a lighter, she used her claws to cut into me and shove foxglove into the wounds. I tried not to scream, but I couldn't stop it. When I wouldn't give in, Kali shoved the pole covered in foxglove back into me, before pulling it out and leaving with the twins. I was bleeding on the floor when Deucalion came back in, I couldn't heal properly because of the poison. He smirked at me before taking the end of his walking stick off, there's…there's a blade and he hit me with it."  
She paused again, still in a daze but trying to keep her composure all the same, while I was having a hard time keeping my wolf under control.  
"He stopped hitting me when I was about to lose consciousness. He grabbed me and forced me onto a table face down, then he dragged his claws down my back, digging them in as far as he could without causing permanent damage. Then he…"  
I almost didn't want her to finish that statement, scared at what had happened to my mate.  
"He…raped me."  
I growled as she broke down, easily catching my distraught mate as she launched herself at me. Feeling my eyes shift I focused on my mate, knowing I would get my revenge later.

* * *

Finally she fell asleep, giving me time to wonder downstairs in time for Peter to walk back in.  
"She's asleep."  
I nodded, knowing my eyes had changed.  
"What did they do to her?"  
I started shaking before taking a calming breath.  
"They poisoned her, burned her…raped her."  
"What?"  
I turned and looked at my uncle, for once grateful he was the one to come in and not one of the teenagers.  
"Deucalion raped my mate."  
He sighed, looking up in pity at the city where we both could hear the steady breathing of my mate.  
"We'll kill them Derek."  
I nodded, the two of us preparing for the fight of our lives.

**So?  
What do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for getting this story to 50 reviews! That's amazing and I thank you all for the support. Obviously this story is going to stray from the show for now, you'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter.  
Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the longer chapter! Enjoy!**

Looking around I was relieved to realize I was still in Derek's loft, shaking my nightmare away before swinging my legs over the side of the bed taking a slow breath before standing up, ignoring the light pulsing of pain as I took careful steps downstairs, pausing at the sight in front of me. Derek, Peter, Cora, and Isaac was on the floor doing pushups, leaning against the rail I waited for a moment, watching as Cora collapsed, obviously exhausted, followed closely by Isaac who looked up at me before laying his head on the floor, Peter and Derek seemed to be in contest at who could go the longest. Isaac stood up and walked over to me.  
"You ok?"  
I nodded, continuing to watch the Hales in curiosity.  
"How long have you guys been at it?"  
"Nine hours."  
"What? Why?"  
Isaac smirked as he took a seat next to my legs.  
"Derek's going to fight Deucalion, he wants all of us to be ready."  
I nodded in understanding before walking into the kitchen, searching for a moment before finding what would get my strength back, a cup filled with a heavy cream mixed with tarragon, a herb that helped my body to focus all of it's energy for the fight. Grabbing some cinnamon from the cabinet before maneuvering back to my spot next to Isaac on the stairs, watching the Hale continue their pushups. Isaac sniffed at my drink while I mixed in the cinnamon.  
"What's that?"  
"A drink."  
The teens laughed at me before the three of us collapsed in laughter as Peter finally collapsed followed closely by Derek. It felt nice to laugh, sipping at the spicy sweet drink as Derek stood up and walked over to me, looking down he smiled as I continued to drink.  
"When's the fight?"  
His smile spread into a malice smirk that would have scared a lesser being.  
"Two days, at the old distillery."  
"Deucalion thinks you're finally going to join him doesn't he?"  
He nodded before sitting on the floor.  
"So we have less than 48 hours to get ready for a fight that could kill us all?"  
"Basically."  
I nodded at Isaac before downing the rest of my drink and looking at Peter who had moved to sit on the table.  
"Can you get me some more tarragon? I'm going to need it."  
He nodded while I stood up and walked over to the bar in one of the doorways for pull ups.  
"Don't push yourself to hard."  
Turning I smiled at Derek.  
"You're not the only one hell bent on revenge Derek."  
The group smirked while Peter left. Turning back around I took off my lose fitting shirt, thankful that I remembered to pull on a sports bra, grabbing the bar I sighed as my muscles warmed up and tightened as I pulled myself up and relaxed back down before repeating the process, the familiar burn welcomed before I dropped to the floor fully.  
"You need some work."  
Derek rested his hands on my waist, pulling me back against him.  
"As you will recall, my ability isn't in strength but endurance, I'll be fine."  
He nodded, kissing my neck before releasing me and instructing Isaac to spar with Cora while he spared with me. Taking careful steps back, quickly noticing how the teens hadn't moved, their full attention on us as Derek rolled his shoulders, his wolf taking over as he morphed into the alpha he was, his red eyes borrowing into mine as I sighed and my body transformed into my Gato form. The silence between us was suffocating before we nodded at the same time and charged at each other, neither of us holding anything back, Derek swiped his claws at me, missing by centimeters as I dug my claws into his shoulder and flipped over him, he spun and kicked me out of the air, sliding to a stop I pushed myself at him, tackling him to the ground, claws and teeth connecting as our baser instincts took over. We were so preoccupied with our fight we didn't notice how Peter had returned, gotten an explanation from the teenagers about why we were fighting so hard, and was now in the process of forcing us away from each other before we could inflict any serious injury to the other.  
"You're right."  
I looked up at Derek as he helped me off the floor, both of us bleeding from the fight.  
"You are ready."  
"So are you."  
We nodded before turning to the teenagers.  
"You two have a long way to go, but get some rest, we'll concentrate on getting you in shape tomorrow."  
They nodded while Peter handed me the herbs he had bought, causing me to jump in excitement before moving to mix what I needed to for a drink for the day of the fight. Knowing I was either going to kill Deucalion or die trying.

* * *

"Are you sure everyone will be ready after tomorrow? Derek you know what your up against."  
I heard the alpha sigh as he took a seat somewhere behind me.  
"We know Deucalion has a weakness."  
I felt Peter turn to look at me as I placed my mixture into the fridge before smiling at him.  
"Deucalion is not always blind, he sees as a wolf, which puts us at an advantage, if we get rid of Kali and the twins."  
"What's your plan?"  
I smirked before walking over and pulling out the map of the old distillery, along with pictures I had of the building both inside and out.  
"We all know Deucalion isn't going to come alone. No matter how much I hate to admit it, Deucalion and I think a like when it comes to battle. He tries to think of every scenario possible, the only problem is, he's not expecting a Gato like me. He told me the only Gatos he's ever met were calm and submissive. So this is my plan, we need to take out Kali first, that bitch is our main focus, it's going to take all of us to get her, and I do mean all of us. The next one will be the twins, by themselves we can take them easy, it's when they combine that we're going to have problems and we'll probably lose if I'm honest."  
I paused, noticing how I had everyone's full attention before focusing back on my train of thought.  
"Finally, Deucalion, his eyesight is narrow, leaving plenty of blind spots. Don't think he's going to be easy, he's the leader for a reason. If every one survives, I want you three to stay out of his line of sight, if you have to play dead until his entire focus is on Derek and I then do. Derek, we'll get him to fight us at the same time while the betas attack from behind. All I can say is that listen to your instincts; it's probably what's going to keep you alive. I'll have Deaton on call, he knows where the fight is going to be and all I can do is prey he doesn't tell Scott and my brother mess this up."  
The group nodded before deciding to call it a night, Derek and I both already healed from our battle, crawling into bed we faced each other, my head resting on his arm while his other arm rested on my hip. We kissed each other lightly before relaxing in an embrace as sleep took us.

* * *

"Watch yourselves, God be with all of us."  
The group nodded at me as we turned to walk into the distillery, the four remaining alphas standing exactly where I knew they would be, Deucalion in the center facing Derek directly, Kali to his right watching me with her red eyes as we glared at each other, the twins were on his left glaring at Isaac, Cora, and Peter. After a day to think about the strategy we had decided on a different approach, just incase we ran into all three at once, thank God we had a back up plan, I just prayed it worked.  
"Welcome Derek."  
I smirked while rolling my shoulders, the signal for the fight to start. Loud growls ripped through the air as everyone moved to attack an alpha. Running at Deucalion while Derek faced off with Kali.

(Derek's POV)

I launched myself at the bitch when she tried to go after Amber, remembering our last fight I knew what to watch for. Raising my claws I swiped at her to keep her attention on me and not her. She returned the favor by swiping at me; keeping close I refused to give her the upper hand. Grabbing her foot as she tried to kick me, throwing her on her back as my wolf took over, jumping on her I swiped my claws through her throat, killing her in an instant. Gasping at the surge of power that coursed through me before a scream ripped through the air had me jerking my head up, looking around I noticed that the twins were unconscious on the ground with Isaac, Cora, and Peter, all obviously exhausted from the fight, standing over them looking up, obviously they heard what I had. Shifting my gaze I felt my heart stop as I watched Deucalion, showing several wounds from Amber's attack, shoved his claws through an equally injured Amber before throwing her aside. Growling I glanced at Peter who nodded before moving behind me. Closing my eyes I aloud my wolf to take over as he focused on Deucalion. Opening my eyes I ran at the alpha that has caused my mate so much pain, the power that coursed through my veins from Kali making me faster. Feeling my body change and morph into a wolf, jumping on Deucalion, biting at his neck as my claws dug into his chest. I could feel the bit of his claws digging into my sides but I continued my attack, reaching up I scratched at his eyes, effectively blinding his wolf and giving me the advantage. Pushing him over I changed back before clawing at his chest until my claws reached his barely beating heart, growling I sliced through it, wanting this nightmare to finally be over. Sitting back I looked down at the bloody mass that was Deucalion before looking down at my blood stained hands as his strength transferred into me. Standing up I looked over to see Amber was awake, in pain, but alive as Peter held her steady, slowly walking over to her pulling her to me as we embraced for a moment before we pulled apart and decided to go back to the loft, taking the twins with us, so everyone could clean up and heal.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review and I'll work on my next update!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone!  
Here is a new chapter I hope everyone loves it!**

**Enjoy!**

It's been two days since the alpha threat was eliminated; Scott finally embraced the fact that he is a true alpha, much to my relief, and everyone was finally healed. Looking at the twins who were sitting on the floor, both in shock after we explained Deucalion's death. We were waiting to see what they would decide, we had given them a choice, either join Derek's pack, or become omegas again.  
"Fine."  
I looked up at Aidan whom was looking at Ethan.  
"We'll join their pack. I'm not becoming an omega again."  
Ethan sighed before nodding.  
"Ok then, welcome to the pack boys."  
They smiled at me before looking over at Derek who had taken a seat on the staircase.  
"Ignore him, I'll talk to him."  
They looked at me again before standing up.  
"Go to school, be good."  
They laughed before walking out the door. Leaving me with a not to happy Derek who was flexing his claws out and retracting them in boredom.  
"Be nice, they're only teenagers."  
He glanced at me before going back to his claws, his eyes turning a bright red as he adjusted to his new power.  
"I don't like them."  
"You don't like Peter either, but like it or not, you need a pack bigger than just Isaac and Peter."  
"You don't count?"  
I laughed leaning against the bars across from him.  
"Only because I'm not the same breed as you."  
He nodded once, watching me as he aloud his eyes to easily shift from blue to red to black and back, it was getting a little unnerving.  
"What are we going to do Derek? I know wolves; I know you want to be closer to your pack. But face it, you can't do that in this little loft."  
"What do you suggest?"  
He moved closer, placing his hands over mine on the bar.  
"I think we should buy the house back from the county, find out what it takes and how much and get it renovated so the pack has somewhere to stay."  
He smiled and nodded.  
"Good idea."

* * *

He stood up and we made our way to the courthouse. After several long hours and talking to five people we had the amount of money we needed to buy the house back and were walking out of the courthouse with the deed.  
"What now?"  
I laughed, enjoying how Derek was letting me have my way with my little project.  
"Now we need to talk to someone that can build the house and do it right."  
"Any ideas?"  
"A couple."  
"Lead the way."  
I hugged him before sliding into the car and telling him where to go, another three hours later we had a date for the construction to start and a floor plan for the new house.  
"Well that was an all day event."  
Hearing the sarcasm in Derek's voice had me dissolving into a giggling mess. Derek smiled and placed a hand on my knee as we drove back to the loft.

* * *

After a very long and drawn-out process we were finally ready to move into the house, after several hours of unpacking we were officially moved in and the pack had their own rooms picked out, including rooms for Scott and Stiles. Feeling sick I brushed it off as nerves from the move. Finally able to settle down with Derek, Isaac, Aidan, Ethan, Cora, Scott, and Stiles in front of our new fat screen TV to watch a movie. Derek, Cora, and I were sitting on the couch while the boys took the floor in front of us. I couldn't help but be surprised by how easily everyone relaxed with the threat gone and the twins on our side.

* * *

"What's wrong with me Deaton?"  
Derek had left that morning for an interview and as soon as he was out of hearing distance I was in the restroom throwing up. So I made the decision to see Deaton, praying he could find out what was wrong with me.  
"To put it simply you are three months pregnant."  
"How's that possible? We're two different species."  
Deaton smiled, knowing I was happy, confused, but happy.  
"Nature found a way I guess."  
I nodded, knowing that was the only thing we could come up with, the real question was how do I tell Derek and the pack? Thanking Deaton I left to go back to the house, trying to think of a plan to tell the pack. By the time I reached the house everyone was back, taking a calming breath before walking into the house.  
"Where were you?"  
"I went to see Deaton."  
Derek looked up from his spot on the stairs next to Peter who was still in the process of moving back into the house.  
"Why?"  
I smiled at Aidan as he Ethan and Isaac appeared from the kitchen each holding some sort of snack.  
"I'm sorta…pregnant."  
There was a pause as Derek stood up and walked over to me, the entire pack watching him as Cora appeared from her room. He gently cupped my cheek with his hand before placing the other over my stomach.  
"How far along?"  
"Three months, according to Deaton. I'm supposed to go back next week for an ultra sound to be sure."  
A small smile appearing on his face, before he bent over and kissed me; causing the pack to smile at us, waiting until we pulled apart before congratulating us. Receiving a surprising hug from both Peter and Cora, who finally took the hint that I wasn't going anywhere and I was Derek's mate, and therefore deserved respect. When Cora stepped back Isaac reached up and hugged me, careful of my stomach knowing Derek would tear him apart if something happened to me. He pulled away before everyone seemed to look at the twins after a few seconds Ethan slowly stepped forward. It was obvious he didn't know what was appropriate, smiling I reached forward and softly grabbed his wrist, keeping eye contact with him as I gently placed his hand over my stomach, knowing this was the easiest way to show that I trusted him. He lowered his gaze to focus on his hand, as the group seemed to be holding their breath as Ethan slowly hugged me before pulling away and moving to stand next to Isaac. Turning we all stared at Aidan who took a step forward and shook my hand, after the first night of 'pack bonding' I realized Aidan wasn't found of hugs. I understood and showed my affection through little touches and nudges, and that seemed to be enough for him.

* * *

Looking down I sighed at my ever-growing stomach, I couldn't see my feet anymore and Deaton was on call 24/7 just waiting for me to go into labor. Derek had left for work only a few hours ago, leaving me alone in the house until Peter got off in two hours. Hearing the door bell I raised an eyebrow before shrugging and forcing my feet to move before being able to reach the door, opening it I paused when two guns where pointed at me, one at my head and the other at my stomach. Glaring at the three men in front of me, only one of which I recognized to be Gerard Argent.  
"What do you want?"  
He scoffed before stepping forward and pressing his hand firmly on my stomach causing me to scream in pain as my water broke from the sudden pressure.  
"I'm here to destroy that thing in your womb."

**So?  
What do we think?  
Yall just thought I forgot about Gerard didn't you?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone!  
Here is the newest chapter!  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

Stumbling backwards before falling on my back as my first contraction ripped through my body.  
"Such a pathetic creature Gato's are when in labor."  
I hissed at him while scrambling backwards as he walked into the living room. Spotting my phone on the floor I forces myself to my knees and grabbed it before running up the stairs, my body adjusting and preparing its self to give birth while the hunters gave chase behind me. Reaching Derek's and mine room, I slammed the door shut, reaching up to lock it before sending a text to Derek explaining what was going on while calling Peter.  
_I'll be there in a few minutes little mother.  
_"Peter, my water broke, G-Gerard's here, says he wants to kill the baby."  
_I'll be there soon.  
_Hanging up I screamed as another contraction shocked my body, feeling something hitting the door I forced myself to hide in the master bathroom. Locking the door I moved to the shower, fear gripped me as my instincts took over to give birth. Leaning against the wall, closing my eyes as I waited for Peter, and hopefully Derek, to show up.

(Peter's POV)

Pulling up to the house I growled at the black SUV that was parked in front of the pack house. Climbing out, another growl escaping as I heard Abby scream in pain from somewhere upstairs before rage gripped me and I rushed into the house. Growling as I walked up the stairs, the sight of Derek's bedroom door off it's hinges sending me further into a rage as I shifted. Walking in I let a roar escape causing the three hunter to stop trying to break into the master bathroom and look at me as Abby screamed again inside.  
"Threatening an alphas mate? Not the smartest idea. Threatening an alphas pregnant mate and forcing her to go into labor? Worst mistake of your life."  
The smirked before pointing their guns at me, rolling my eyes I dodged around the flying bullets. Raising my claws I took out the first hunter with ease before turning and ripping the seconds throat out before turning to Gerard. His smirk sending me over the edge as I finally smelt the fear coming out of the master bathroom, fear and pain as Abby screamed again. Jumping at him, he never had the chance to react as I tore his throat out before digging my claws into his chest and ripping his heart out. Smirking I shifted back before turning and cutting the door off its hinges before walking over to an exhausted Abby.  
"Peter?"  
Her voice was weak causing me to worry a little as I picked her up as gently as I could.  
"Deep breaths Abby, I'm taking you to Deaton's then I'll call Derek."  
She nodded, her body shaking as she let out a soft whine.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, I waited for my nephew to arrive while his mate was two hours into labor and her screams where ripping through the small hospital. Hearing the door slam open I looked up to see Derek looking frantic.  
"How is she?"  
"She needs you."  
He nodded before giving me a grateful smile and walking into the makeshift delivery room. Sitting I placed my hands behind my head and waited it out. After three more hours the rest of the pack appeared. Isaac and Cora appeared together, followed by the twins, then Stiles and Lydia, finally Scott showed up with the Argents and Melisa. Isaac looked at me, a demand clear in his eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"Gerard ambushed her and forced her into labor."  
"Did you kill him?"  
I smirked at Chris.  
"Naturally."  
Before he could respond another scream shook the walls.  
"He didn't give her an epidural?"  
I shook my head at Melisa.  
"She was to far in labor for one."  
She nodded before walking into the delivery room; the pups all cuddled together, worry over our alpha female consuming them as she screamed again. Sighing I smiled at them.  
"She'll be fine."  
They looked at me for a moment before looking away. Finally after twelve hours, we heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a babies cry. Breathing a sigh of relief everyone stood up and waited for someone to appear. Thirty minutes later Deaton walked out with a smile on his face.  
"How is she?"  
He looked at all of us for a moment before replying.  
"Mom and baby are doing just fine, you are all welcome to see them."  
I nodded my thanks before walking into the delivery room, a proud smile appearing at the sight before me. Abby was holding a pink bundle to her while Derek was looking at her, blinking back tears as Melisa sat on the opposite side of the new mother looking down at her grandchild and all I could think of was how spoiled this new baby was going to be.  
"Peter?"  
Focusing on Abby before walking over, the pups following after me as they cautiously crowded around the bed.  
"How you feeling little mother?"  
She laughed before looking down at her baby.  
"Is she a wolf?"  
I looked at Isaac in mild shock before looking at Derek in curiosity.  
"We won't know till the full moon."  
Everyone nodded, pausing when the baby opened her eyes. Brown eyes looking around at everyone, a small patch of what was sure to be Derek's hair sat on her head.  
"What's her name?"  
"Loren Hale."  
I blinked in surprise at Derek before nodding and offering to hold her so Abby could get some sleep. She nodded in thanks before handing her to me, Derek watching me closely while Abby took a nap.  
"You are going to be one spoiled little girl."

* * *

(First full moon, Abby's POV)

I smiled, shushing Loren as she cried. I could feel the pull of the moon but nothing I wasn't used to. Derek sat next to me, anxiously waiting to see if our little girl would change or not, the pack sitting on the floor around us, watching in curiosity. Finally around midnight her cries stopped before she went limp in my arms, her heart rate as steady as her breathing as Derek and I held our breath. Sighing when nothing happened before I felt something sharp scrape my arm. Gently grabbing her little hand, seeing claws I blinked in surprised before looking back at her face to see it had changed into a smoother and more feminine version of Derek's when his wolf takes over, but there was the beginning of a black outline on her forehead.  
"Derek, look."  
He looked at what I was pointing at while the pack crawled over each other to see what we were looking at. At the sound of my voice Loren opened her eyes, revealing a neon green color.  
"Wow."  
"She's both?"  
I nodded at Ethan.  
"She's going to be a force to be reckoned with when she gets older."  
I laughed at Peter as we waited for her to change back so I could safely put her in her crib.

* * *

(Five years later)

"Be careful!"  
"Momma I'm fine!"  
Rolling my eyes I watched as my little Loren ran after Peter through the woods. Feeling arms wrap around my waist I leaned back against Derek happily.  
"Don't worry about her so much, she's fine."  
I rolled my eyes as he placed his hands on top of my stomach, we were expecting our second child, much to the packs excitement as they all helped with Loren.  
"I'm her mom, I'm supposed to worry."  
"And you don't need the stress."  
We laughed as I turned and kissed him lightly.  
"I love you Derek Hale."  
"And I love you Abby Hale."

**The End**

**Alright guys!  
32 chapters later and we are finished! I may write a sequel if it's asked for, if not I hope everyone enjoyed this story and reads my other fics!**


End file.
